Alternate: Part I
by bttf4444
Summary: Credit goes to JenniferJaneMcfly for the idea. This is a take on what might happen if Jennifer went back to 1955 with Marty. Changed the name of George's other friend besides Lester the Wallet Guy in Chapter Five.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 26, 1985  
12:30 AM PST_

Seventeen year old Marty McFly was listening to Huey Lewis and The News with his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker. The two of them were at the home of Jennifer's grandmother, Eleanor Parker. Just then, the phone rang. Jennifer went to answer the phone.

'Hello,' said Jennifer, as she picked up the phone. 'This is Eleanor Parker's residence. Yeah, he's right here in the room with me. Just a second.' Then turning to Marty, Jennifer said, 'Marty, it's for you. It's Dr. Brown.'

Marty then grabbed the receiver from Jennifer, as he said, 'Yo, Doc!'

'Marty, you didn't forget about tonight, did you?' Doc asked, sounding concerned.

'Uh, no,' replied Marty. 'In fact, I was just about to head over to the mall right now.'

'Listen, this is very important,' continued Doc. 'I forgot my video camera. Could you stop by my place, and pick it up on your way to the mall?'

'Um, yeah,' replied Marty, 'I'm on my way.' Then, after Marty hung up the phone, he turned to Marty and said, 'Listen, Jennifer, I promised Doc that I'd meet him at the mall early this morning.'

'Can I come with you, Marty?' asked Jennifer. 'I must say, the Doc is a very interesting man. It's a real shame that some people have such a negative opinion about him.'

'Yeah, sure, I guess you can come along,' replied Marty. 'I guess Doc won't mind.'

The two of them then headed over to Doc's garage, before heading over to the mall.

oooooooooo

As Marty and Jennifer were skateboarding to the mall, they say Doc's van inside the mall parking lot - which read 'Dr E Brown Enterprises'. Doc's dog, Einstein, was sitting beside it.

Marty headed towards Einstein, and he said, 'Einstein! Hey, Einstein, where's the Doc, boy, huh?'

The doors of the van then opened, and smoke came out of it. Then a DeLorean came reversing out of the van, onto the parking lot. It had a licence plate that read 'OUTATIME'. Dr. Brown the stepped out of the car, wearing a white radiation suit.

'Doc?' asked Marty, as he saw his elderly friend.

'Marty, you made it,' exclaimed Doc, as he hugged his friend. Then he saw Jennifer and asked, 'You brought Jennifer along?'

'Well, Doc, I didn't really see the harm in it,' replied Marty.

'It was my fault,' added Jennifer. 'I had asked to come along.'

'Well, don't worry about it,' said Doc, sighing. 'I guess some extra help could come in very handy. Anyway, welcome to my latest experiment. It's the one I've been waiting for all my life.'

'Um, well, it's a DeLorean, right?' Marty asked, confused.

'Bear with me, Marty,' said Doc. 'All of your questions will be answered. Roll tape...'

'Okay,' Marty said, as he got out the video camera.

'... and we'll proceed,' finished Doc.

'Doc, is that a de...' Marty started to ask.

'Never mind that, now,' said Doc, 'Never mind that, now.'

'All right, I'm ready,' said Marty, as he began to film Doc.

'Good evening,' Doc said, into the video camera, 'I'm Dr. Emmett Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26, 1985, 1:18 AM - and this is temporal experiment number one. C'mon, Einie.' Doc then urged Einie to step into the DeLorean. 'Hey, hey, boy! Get in there! That a boy! In you go! Sit down! Put your seat belt on! That's it!'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa,' Marty said, stunned. 'Okay.'

Jennifer just looked on, dazed.

'Please note that Einstein's clock is in complete synchronization with my control watch,' explained Doc, 'Got it?' Both clocked just switched over to 1:19.

'Right, check, Doc,' replied Marty.

'Uh, yeah, okay,' muttered Jennifer.

'Good,' replied Marty. 'Have a good trip, Einstein. Watch your head.'

Doc then shut the car door, and he got out a remote control for the car.

'You have this thing hooked up to the car?' Marty asked, confused.

'Watch this,' Doc said.

'Yeah, okay, got it,' replied Marty.

'All right then,' added Jennifer.

As Marty started to film the car, the car began to drive itself, as it was controlled by the remote.

'Jesus!' exclaimed Marty, as he turned to Doc, inadvertently filming him.

'Not me!' shouted Doc, 'The car! The car!' As Marty began to film the car, Doc continued, 'If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shit! Watch this! Watch this!' Doc then let go of the lever, as the car headed towards him and Marty. Then, as it hit 88 miles per hour, it let off a blue glow and disappeared, leaving behind two fire trails - which had almost hit the feet of Marty, Jennifer, and Doc. The licence plate then fell off the car and spun around on the ground. Doc then started screaming, 'Ha, what did I tell you? 88 miles per hour! The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 AM and zero seconds!'

Marty then picked up the licence plate, and gasped, 'Hot! Jesus Christ, Doc! Jesus Christ, Doc! You disintegrated Einstein!'

'Calm down, Marty,' said Doc. 'I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of Einstein and the car are completely intact.'

'Then where the hell are they?' shrieked Marty.

'Yeah, Doc, what's going on?' asked Jennifer.

'The appropriate question is, _when_ the hell are they!' explained Doc. 'Einstein has just become the world's first time traveller! I sent him into the future. One minute into the future to be exact. And at exactly 1:21 AM, we should catch up with him and the time machine.'

'Wait a minute!' shouted Marty. 'Wait a minute! Doc, are you telling me that you built a time machine... out of a DeLorean?'

'The way I see it,' replied Doc, 'if you're gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style. Besides, the stainless, steel construction made the flux dispersal...' Doc then checked his watch, as it beeped. He then pushed Marty and Jennifer out of the way, and shouted, 'Look out!'

The DeLorean then reappeared, as it was steaming. Doc walked over to touch it.

'What? What?' asked Marty. 'Is it hot?'

'It's cold - damn cold,' replied Doc. Then he opened the door, and said, 'Ha, ha, ha, Einstein! You little devil!' Then, turning to Marty and Jennifer, Doc explained, 'Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine. It's still ticking.'

Doc's clock had switched over to 1:22 AM, while Einstein's clock had switched over to 1:21 AM. Doc then unbuckled Einstein's seat belt, as Einstein ran happily into the van.

'He's all right,' Marty breathed, when he saw that Einstein was unharmed from his trip through time.

'Gee, I can hardly believe this,' added Jennifer, stunned.

'He's fine,' assured Doc, 'and he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned, the trip was instantaneous. That's why Einstein's watch is exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time. Come here, I'll show you how it works. First, you turn the time circuits on.' Doc did just that, as Marty and Jennifer watched. Inside were three panels, each with a different LED display. 'This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were. You input the destination time on this keypad. Say, you wanna see the signing of the Declaration of Independence...' Doc typed in July 4, 1776. '... or witness the birth or Christ.' Doc typed in December 25, 0000. 'Here's a red-letter date in the history of science, November 5, 1955.' Then Doc gasped, 'Yes, of course! November 5, 1955!'

'What?' asked Marty, confused. 'I don't get what happened.'

'Yeah, what so special about that day?' asked Jennifer.

'That was the day I invented time travel,' explained Doc, 'I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink. And, when I came to, I had a revelation - a picture, a picture in my head, a picture of this.' He showed Marty and Jennifer the y-shaped device that was inside the car. 'This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor.'

'The flux capacitor,' Marty said, confused.

'It's taken me almost 30 years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day,' continued Doc. 'My God, has it been that long? Things have certainly changed around here. I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Old Man Peabody, owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees.'

'This is, uh, this is heavy duty, Doc,' commented Marty. 'This is great. Uh, does it run on regular unleaded gasoline?'

'Unfortunately, no,' replied Doc, 'it requires something with a little more kick - plutonium!'

'Uh, plutonium,' Marty responded, stunned. 'Wait a minute! Are you telling me that this sucker's nuclear?'

'Yeah, isn't it a bit dangerous?' added Jennifer, a bit concerned.

Doc had noticed that Marty had nearly dropped the camera, and he said, 'Hey! Hey! Keep rolling! Keep rolling there! No, no, no, no! This sucker's electrical - but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity that I need.'

'Doc,' protested Marty, 'you don't just walk into a store and ask for plutonium! Did you rip this off?'

'Yeah,' Jennifer agreed, nodding, 'isn't it illegal to own plutonium?'

'Of course,' replied Doc, as he was waving his arms around, 'from a group of Libyan Nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and in turn gave them a shiny bomb case full of used pinball machine parts!'

'Jesus,' gasped Marty.

'Whoa!' gasped Jennifer. 'That's very risky. How can you make a deal with terrorists? What were you thinking?'

'Never mind that, now,' replied Doc. 'Let's get the two of you into radiation suits. We must prepare to reload.'

oooooooooo

A few minutes later, Marty and Jennifer were in radiation suits, and Doc was putting another pellet of plutonium into the DeLorean.

'Safe now, everything's lead lined,' Doc informed the teens. 'Don't you lose those tapes, now - we'll need a record. Yep, yep. I almost forgot my luggage. Who knows if they've got cotton underwear in the future. I'm allergic to all synthetics.' Doc then placed a suitcase into the DeLorean.

'The future,' asked Marty, 'that's where you're going?'

'How far ahead?' added Jennifer.

'That's right,' replied Doc, '25 years into the future. I've always dreamed of seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind. I'll also be able to see who wins the next 25 World Series.'

'Uh, Doc,' said Marty, as a thought came to his mind.

'Huh?' asked Doc.

'Uh, look me up when you get there,' replied Marty.

'Yeah, me too,' added Jennifer. 'I wonder what our futures will be like.'

'Indeed, I will,' responded Doc. 'Roll 'em.'

Marty began to film Doc, as Jennifer stood next to him.

'I, Dr Emmett Brown, am about to embark on an historic journey,' Doc started to say, then he chuckled to himself, as he realized he forgot something. 'What am I thinking of? I almost forgot to bring some extra plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back? One pellet, one trip! I must be out of my mind!'

Just then, Einstein started to bark.

'What is it, Einie?' Doc asked, concerned. Then, looking to the entrance to the mall, Doc saw a blue and white van pulling in. 'Oh, my God! They found me! I don't know how. but they found me! Run for it, Marty and Jennifer!'

'Who, who?' asked Marty, confused.

'Yeah, who found you?' added Jennifer.

'Who do you think?' shouted Doc. 'The Libyans!'

'Holy shit!' gasped Marty.

'I don't believe this!' added Jennifer.

The three of them went to hide behind the van, as the Libyans pulled up towards them.

'I'll draw their fire!' said Doc, as he began to fire his pistol at the Libyans. It, unfortunately, ran out of bullets.

'Doc, wait!' cried out Marty, in desperation.

Doc then threw his gun down. The Libyans shot at Doc - and Doc fell down on his back, dead.

'No!' shouted Marty. 'Bastards!'

The Libyans then spotted Marty and Jennifer - and the terrorists aimed for the teens. Marty turned away, as he thought it was the end. However, the Libyans' gun got jammed. Marty and Jennifer quickly got into the DeLorean - with the camera - and they closed the doors. Marty drove off. Marty kept driving the DeLorean faster, as the Libyans began to gain up on them.

'C'mon! More! Dammit!' shouted Marty, as he inadvertently turned on the time circuits. Jennifer just stared ahead, dazed. 'Jeez! Holy shit!' mumbled Marty, as he sped up even more. 'Let's see if you bastards can do 90!'

Marty then accelerated up towards 90 miles per hour. Just as he hit 88, the DeLorean then broke through the time barrier, as it landed Marty and Jennifer back in November 5 of 1955.


	2. Chapter 1

_November 5, 1955  
6:00 AM PST_

'Argh!' Marty and Jennifer both screamed - as Marty saw a scarecrow, which he crashed into. Then they screamed again, as Marty crashed into a barn.

'What the hell happened here?' asked Jennifer, confused.

'That's what I'd like to know,' mumbled Marty, as he was a bit dazed.

Marty and Jennifer then glanced at the house, as they saw the lights turn on. They saw a family of four step out of the house. Marty could scarcely make out what the family members were saying. They were saying something about aliens, though. After the family re-entered their house, Marty then fell out of the car. As Marty stood up, he pulled back the mask from his radiation suit.

'Listen, whoa,' Marty started to say. 'Hello, uh, excuse me. Sorry about your barn.'

'It was an accident,' added Jennifer, also pulling back her mask. 'We didn't mean to.'

'They've already mutated into human form,' shouted the little boy, as he and his father came out of the house with guns. 'Shoot them!'

'Take that, you mutated bastards!' shouted the man.

Marty and Jennifer hurriedly climbed back into the car, and Marty drove off. The farmer then began to shoot at Marty and Jennifer. Marty accidentally ran over one of the two pines at the entrance of the ranch, which was called Twin Pines Ranch.

'My pine!' Marty heard the farmer shout. 'Why, you... you space bastards, you killed a pine!'

oooooooooo

'I still don't know what the hell happened here,' Jennifer grumbled, as she and Marty were driving down a country road.

'Well, I don't know, either,' grumbled Marty. 'This must be a terrible dream. I mean, how the hell did we even get here?'

'Who know?' Jennifer asked, shrugging. 'Maybe we're both having the same bad dream. I'm almost certain that this is a dream'

'Well,' replied Marty, 'either that, or...'

Marty then saw a car driving by. Marty pulled the car over, hoping to get help.

'Whoa!' called out Marty. 'Hey, listen, you gotta help me.'

'Don't stop, Wilbur!' shrieked the woman in the car. 'Drive!'

Marty sighed, in frustration, as he continued to drive. Then Marty saw something, that caused him to pull to a halt.

'Marty, what is it?' asked Jennifer, concerned.

'This is Lyon Estates,' breathed Marty, pointing to the sign. 'This is where I live. I mean, this is where I'm supposed to live. However, it looks like this place is just starting to be built.'

'Hm, Lyon Estates,' Jennifer said, reading the billboard, 'Live In The House Of Tomorrow Today!'

'Can't be,' muttered Marty. 'This is nuts.' Marty then tried to start the DeLorean, but it wouldn't start. 'Aw, c'mon.' groaned Marty, frustrated. Marty then heard a bleeping sound. It turned out that the plutonium chamber was empty. 'Perfect! Just perfect!'

'I don't believe this,' groaned Marty. He and Jennifer then got out - and they took off their radiation suits. They then pushed the DeLorean behind the billboard, and covered it up with trees.

'Where the hell are we, anyway?' groaned Jennifer.

'You know,' Marty said, sighing. 'I guess Doc wasn't joking when he said that he invented a time machine. It looks like we really are in the past.'

'I guess we are,' mumbled Jennifer. 'Gee, it's like we're in some weird science fiction movie, or something.'

'Yeah, it almost seems that way,' muttered Marty.

Then, quietly, Marty and Jennifer started to walk into town - which was about two miles away, according to a sign.

oooooooooo

Marty could hear the song Mr. Sandman by Four Aces playing, as he and Jennifer walked into Courthouse Square. He then saw an election van driving by.

'Remember, fellas,' said a voice from the election van, 'the future is in your hands. If you believe in progress, re-elect Mayor Red Thomas - progress is his middle name. Mayor Red Thomas' progress platform means more jobs, better education, bigger civic improvements, and lower taxes. On Election Day, cast your vote for a proven leader, re-elect Mayor Red Thomas.'

Marty saw that there was a grassy park - where, in 1985, there would be a parking lot. Marty and Jennifer passed a sign that said, 'Welcome to Hill Valley. A nice place to live. Please drive carefully.' Marty then looked at the clock - and he saw, to his amazement, that it was still working. After all, the clock didn't work in 1985. The clock then chimed 9:30 AM.

'This has gotta be a dream,' muttered Marty.

'And, for some reason,' added Jennifer, 'we're both in it.'

Marty and Jennifer then entered Lou's Cafe, which was on the site of Lou's Aerobics Suite in 1985. Marty saw an older-looking man who was behind the counter, a teenage boy who was writing something, and a young African-American man who was cleaning up the building.

Then older man then turned to Marty, and asked, 'Hey, kid, what you do? Jump ship?'

'What?' Marty asked, confused.

'What's with the life preserver?' asked the older man.

'I just wanna use the phone,' explained Marty.

'Yeah,' replied the older man, 'it's in the back.'

Marty and Jennifer then headed towards the back of the Cafe.

oooooooooo

After Marty had attempted to call Doc, but didn't receive an answer. So he tore out a page in the phone book where Doc Brown was listed. The entry read 'Brown, Emmett L, scientist, 1640 Riverside Drive'. Jennifer saw the older man looking at Marty strangely, when his watch beeped.

Marty then walked up the the older man, and asked, 'Do you know where 1640 Riverside...'

'Are you gonna order something, kid?' demanded the older man.

'Yeah,' replied Marty, as he stepped onto the bar stool, 'gimme, gimme a Tab.'

'Tab?' the older man asked, incredulously. 'I can't give you a tab, unless you order something.'

'All right,' replied Marty, 'gimme a Pepsi Free.'

'You wanna a Pepsi, pal,' the older man said, angrily, 'you're gonna pay for it.'

'Well,' said Marty, 'just gimme something without any sugar in it, okay?'

'Yeah, the same for me,' added Jennifer.

'Without any sugar,' muttered the older man, as he gave Marty and Jennifer some coffee.

Just then, Jennifer saw a gang of four boys enter the cafe.

'Hey, McFly!' shouted a familiar sounding voice.

Marty and the boy sitting next to him both turned around.

'What do you think you're doing?' asked the gang leader.

Marty then realized who the gang leader was. 'Biff?'

'Hey, I'm talking to you, McFly,' Biff shouted, as he walked up to the boy who was sitting next to Marty, 'you Irish bug.'

_That must be my dad_, Marty thought, to himself.

'Oh, hey, Biff,' called out George, Marty's father, 'Hey, guys, how are you doing?'

'Yeah,' shouted Biff, 'you got my homework finished, McFly?'

'Uh, well, actually,' stammered George, 'I figured, since it wasn't due till Monday...'

'Hello, hello, anybody home?' asked Biff, as he tapped George on the head. 'Think, McFly, think. I gotta have time to recopy it. Do you realize what would happen, if I hand in my homework in your handwriting? I'd get kicked out of school. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you? _Would_ you?'

_Actually, yes, I would_, Marty thought, in response to Biff's question.

'Now, of course not, Biff,' George replied. 'Now, I wouldn't want that to happen.'

_This sounds way too familiar_, Marty thought to himself, miserably.

'Uh, no, no, no, no,' mumbled Biff. Then he noticed that Marty was looking at him, and he asked, 'What are you looking at, butthead?'

'Hey, Biff,' called out a gang member, grabbing at Marty' vest, 'check out this guy's life preserver. Dork thinks he's gonna drown.'

_Why does everyone from this era seem to think this vest is a life preserver?_ Marty thought, confused.

The gang had then turned back to George.

'Yeah, well, how about my homework, McFly?' asked Biff.

'Uh, well, okay, Biff, uh,' stammered George, 'I'll finish that on up tonight and I'll bring it over first thing tomorrow morning.'

'Hey, not too early,' replied Biff. 'I sleep in Sundays. Hey, McFly, your shoe's untied.'

George then looked down, as Biff slapped him.

'Don't be so gullible, McFly,' Biff said, chuckling.

'Okay,' muttered George.

'I don't wanna see you in here again,' ordered Biff.

'Yeah,' mumbled George, 'All right, bye, bye.'

_Gee, Dad_, Marty thought, despairingly. _Get a backbone._

Biff and his gang then noticed Jennifer.

'Well, well, well! Who is this pretty broad?' asked Biff, as he began to make a pass at Jennifer.

'Hey!' shouted Marty, as he stood up to Biff. 'That is my girlfriend you are messing with!'

'So?' challenged Biff, as he glared at Marty.

'So you get your filthy hands off of her!' demanded Marty, as he tried to pull Biff away.

'Stop sexually harassing me, you child molester!' screamed Jennifer, loud enough to cause everyone in the Cafe to turn around. 'So how many kids did you rape today?'

Biff then turned red with anger. 'How dare you, bitch?' seethed Biff.

Just then, the older man walked up to Biff and his gang, and he said sharply, 'You heard her, boys. You leave right now, and don't you dare ever come back into this Cafe - or I'll call the police on you. Shame on you!'

'I can't believe you're taking her word over mine!' screamed Biff.

'Right,' the older man said, sarcastically, 'because she was making sexual advances towards you. She is so much bigger and stronger than you - and these three boys are members of her gang. You leave, right now.'

Red-faced, Biff and his gang members had stormed out of the cafe.

Marty then leaned over Jennifer, gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and he asked, 'Are you all right, Jennifer? Did Biff hurt you badly?'

'Uh, no,' replied Jennifer. 'I'm sure I'll be fine.'

Then Marty looked up at the window, and he saw George leaving the Cafe on his bike. 'Come on, Jennifer,' urged Marty. 'Let's go follow him.'

Jennifer then followed Marty out of the cafe.

'Hey, Dad,' called out Marty. 'George, hey, you on the bike!'

Marty and Jennifer then followed George to a housing estate. He saw George's bike by a tree, and he looked up in the tree. George was up there, looking into a house with binoculars. He was watching a girl get changed.

'He's a peeping tom!' Marty muttered to his girlfriend.

George fell out of the tree and into the road, just as a car approached.

'Dad!' called out Marty, alarmed.

Marty pushed George out of the way, but he got hit himself. Suddenly, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

_November 5, 1955  
10:30 AM PST_

Jennifer looked on with horror, as she saw her boyfriend become unconscious. She then saw the driver step out of the car, and he walk over to Marty.

'Is this lad your boyfriend?' the driver asked Jennifer. 'What was he doing in the middle of the road?'

'He was pushing his friend out of the way,' explained Jennifer.

'Well, then,' asked the driver, 'what was his friend doing in the middle of the road?'

'He fell from the tree he was in,' explained Jennifer. 'He was, uh, bird watching.'

'Well, you tell his friend to be more careful in the future,' the driver said, gruffly. 'Now let's carry him into the house. By the way, I'm Mr. Baines. What might your name be, miss?'

'I'm Jenn-' Jennifer started to say, then she realized she should use a different name. 'I'm Pat. My name is Pat Benatar.'

'Well, pleased to meet you, Miss Benatar,' replied Mr. Baines. 'What about your boyfriend here? What is his name?'

'His name is, uh, Huey Lewis,' replied Jennifer.

'Well, then,' said Mr. Baines, 'let's carry your boyfriend into the house.'

Jennifer then followed Mr. Baines into the house, as Mr. Baines was carrying Marty. She noticed another girl who was around her age.

'Daddy! Daddy!' called out the girl. 'What happened?'

'Some young boy named Huey Lewis had an accident with my car,' explained Mr. Baines. 'This is his girlfriend, Pat Benatar. Why don't the two of you get acquainted with each other, while I lay him down in your bed?'

'Yes, Dad,' replied the girl. Then, turning to Jennifer, she said, 'Let's go to the living room, okay?'

'Sure, uh, what's your name?' asked Jennifer.

'Oh, my name is Lorraine,' replied the girl. 'I'm Lorraine Baines. You're Pat Benatar, right?'

'That's correct,' replied Jennifer

'This is my brother, Milton,' explained Lorraine, as the girls walked into the living room. 'This is Sally and Toby. The youngest kid in the playpen is Joey.' Then, turning to her siblings, Lorraine said, 'This is Pat Benatar. She is dating Huey Lewis, who is passed out on my bed. Pat and I are going to head upstairs and talk to him.'

The girls had silently walked up the stairs, as Jennifer was concerned about her boyfriend. _Please, God_, Jennifer prayed. _Let him be all right._

'He is certainly one very handsome boy,' Lorraine said, when she say Marty. 'I hope to, one day, meet someone like him.'

'I'm sure you one day will,' Jennifer said, softly. 'Gee, I sure hope he's okay. I would hate for him to, uh... Well, you know.'

'I understand, Pat,' Lorraine said, softly. 'Together, we can nurse him back to consciousness.'

Jennifer smiled gratefully to her new friend.

oooooooooo

'Mom, is that you? Marty asked, groggily, as he woke up.

'There, there, now. Just relax,' said a soothing feminine voice. 'You've been asleep for almost nine hours now.'

'I had a horrible nightmare,' groaned Marty. 'I dreamed I went back in time. It was terrible.'

'Well, you're safe and sound, now,' the girl said, soothingly. 'Back in good old 1955.'

'1955?' Marty gasped, as he was fully awake, now. He sat up in bed, and he saw a familiar looking girl next to him. If he really was in the year 1955, then this girl must be her mother. Except that this girl looked much thinner and healthier, than his mother did at 47 in 1985. 'You're my ma - you're my ma.'

'My name's Lorraine,' replied the girl. 'Lorraine Baines.'

'Yeah,' mumbled Marty, 'but you're, uh... you're so... you're so thin.'

'Just relax now, Huey,' Lorraine said, soothingly. 'You've got a big bruise on your head.'

Just then, Marty saw his girlfriend enter the room with a wet wash cloth.

'Jennifer!' Marty gushed, at the sight of his girlfriend.

'Jennifer who?' Lorraine asked, confused. 'Don't you recognize your girlfriend? She's your girlfriend, Pat Benatar. Surely you remember her, no?'

'Oops, sorry,' mumbled Marty. 'I guess I was thinking of my... sister. Yeah, of course I recognize Pat. She's the love of my life!'

'That's okay, Huey,' Jennifer said, soothingly. 'I guess you're still a little out of it. So, how do you feel? Are you in any major pain?'

'Uh, no, I'm not really in much pain,' mumbled Marty, 'even though I do feel a little stiff. However, I still don't understand what the hell is going on here. I almost feel like I'm still dreaming. I mean, I'm not even supposed to be here.'

'Aw, everything will be fine, Huey,' Lorraine said, softly. 'Just get your rest, and you'll feel better soon. Try not to stress yourself out, too much.'

'Lorraine is right,' replied Jennifer. 'After supper, we can walk over to your Uncle Emmett's house. He should be able to help us out a bit.'

'Say, do you know where 1640 Riverside...' Marty started to ask.

'Yeah, I know,' Jennifer said, softly. 'I asked about it when you were still out. I can take you there after supper. It won't be hard at all to find.'

'Children,' Mrs. Baines shouted up the stairs, 'it's time for dinner! Come on down!'

'Come on, you two,' urged Lorraine. 'Let's go.'

Marty and Jennifer then followed Lorraine down the stairs, and Marty saw that the family was seated around the table.

'So tell me, Huey,' asked Mrs. Baines, 'how long have you been in port?'

'Excuse me?' Marty asked, confused.

'Yeah, I guessed you're a sailor, aren't you?' Mrs. Baines asked, confused. 'That's why you wear that life preserver.'

'Uh, coast guard,' replied Marty.

'Oh, I see,' said Mrs. Baines. Then she turned to Mr. Baines, who was in the living room, and said, 'Sam, quit fiddling with that thing. Come in here to dinner.' Mrs. Baines then turned back to Marty, and she said, 'Now let's see. You already know Lorraine. This is Milton. This is Sally. That's Toby - and over there in the playpen is little baby Joey.'

Marty then looked over at Joey, and he quietly said, 'So you're my Uncle Joey. Better get used to these bars, kid.'

'Yes, Joey just loves being in his playpen,' Mrs. Baines said, in a high-pitched voice. Then, speaking normally, she added, 'He cries whenever we take him out - so we just leave him in there all the time. Well, Huey and Pat, I hope the two of you like meatloaf.'

'Sure, thanks, Mrs. Baines,' replied Marty. 'Meatloaf will be fine. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse right now.'

'Yeah, I'm not a picky eater,' added Jennifer. 'I'll eat just about anything.'

Mrs. Baines then pulled up two chairs to the table, and she said, 'Sit here, Huey and Pat.' Then, turning to Mr. Baines, she said, 'Sam, quit fiddling with that thing - and come in here and eat your dinner.'

Mr. Baines then pulled the TV up to the table, where everyone could see it.

'Ho ho ho, look at it roll,' called out Mr. Baines. 'Now we could watch Jackie Gleason while we eat.'

'Our first television set,' Lorraine said to Marty. 'Dad just picked it up today. Do you have a television?'

'Well, yeah, you know,' replied Marty, 'we have two of them.'

'Wow,' Milton said, impressed, 'you must be rich.'

'Oh, honey,' said Mrs. Baines, 'he's teasing you. Nobody has two television sets.'

'Hey, hey, I've seen this one,' exclaimed Marty. 'I've seen this one. This is a classic, this is where Ralph dresses up as the man from space.'

Everyone at the table, except for Jennifer, stared at Marty, confused.

'What do you mean you've seen this?' asked Milton, confused. 'It's brand new!'

'Yeah, well,' mumbled Marty, 'I saw it on a rerun.'

The Baines family was even more confused.

'What's a rerun?' asked Milton, confused.

'You'll find out,' mumbled Marty.

Mrs. Baines then looked at Marty, and she asked, 'You know, Huey, you look so familiar. Do I know your mother?'

'Yeah, I think maybe you do,' Marty replied, somewhat cryptically, as he glanced at Lorraine.

'Oh, then, I wanna give her a call,' insisted Mrs. Baines. 'I don't want her to worry about you.'

'You can't, uh,' Marty said, a bit too quickly. Then, covering, he added, 'that is, uh, nobody's home.'

'Oh,' was Mrs. Baines response.

'Yet,' Marty clarified, in a somewhat feeble attempt to clarify.

'Oh,' repeated Mrs. Baines. 'Then what about you, Pat? Are your parents home?'

'Uh, no,' replied Jennifer, 'my parents are out of town, though. However, Huey's uncle is in town. We were going to walk over to his house after dinner.'

'Then why don't I go give your uncle a call?' suggested Mrs. Baines.

'Uh, he isn't home yet, either,' said Marty. 'He won't be home from work for another hour or so.'

'All right, then,' Mrs. Baines said, sighing. 'So are all of you ready for dessert, now? I made apple strudel for everyone. We can have apple strudel and ice cream.'

'That sounds great with me,' Marty replied.

'Yeah, thank you, Mrs. Baines,' replied Jennifer. 'Dinner was great, and I really enjoyed getting to know your family.'


	4. Chapter 3

_November 5, 1955  
8:30 PM PST_

Marty felt more than a little bit nervous, as he followed Jennifer over to Doc's home. After Marty and Jennifer headed up to Doc's home, Marty then knocked on Doc's door. When Doc had answered, he was wearing something on his head - which was apparently one of his inventions. Marty also noticed a bruise on Doc's head, which was, almost without a doubt, a result of him falling off the toilet as he was hanging a clock.

'Doc?' Marty asked, somewhat nervously. After all, this was not the same Doc that he knew from 1985.

'Don't say a word,' Doc instructed, as he pushed Marty inside, and he placed a suction cup on Marty's forehead.

Jennifer just waited outside, as she was a little nervous of this era's version of Doc.

'Doc,' Marty repeated, somewhat insistently.

'I don't wanna know your name,' insisted Doc, 'I don't wanna know anything about you.'

'Listen, Doc,' Marty pleaded.

'Quiet,' ordered Doc.

'Doc, Doc,' insisted Marty, 'it's me, Marty.'

'Don't tell me anything,' commanded Doc.

'Doc, you gotta help...' pleaded Marty. Things have never seemed so hopeless before.

'Quiet, quiet,' insisted Doc, 'I'm gonna read your thoughts. Let's see now, you've come from a great distance?'

'Yeah, exactly,' replied Marty.

'Don't tell me!' instructed Doc. 'Uh, you want me to buy a subscription to the Saturday Evening Post?'

'No,' said Marty, as he felt a bit frustrated.

'Not a word,' insisted Doc. 'Not a word. Not a word, now. Quiet. Uh, donations. You want me to make a donation to the coast guard youth auxiliary?'

'Doc, I'm from the future,' explained Marty, as he pulled the suction cup off his forehead. 'I came here in a time machine that you invented. Now, I need your help to get back to the year 1985.'

'My God, do you know what this means?' Doc asked, feigning astonishment. Then, turning angry, he shouted, 'It means that this damn thing doesn't work at all!' Doc then took off his invention and put it away.

'Doc, you gotta help me,' Marty pleaded, in desparation. 'You're the only one who knows how your time machine works.'

'Time machine,' Doc muttered. 'I haven't invented any time machine.'

'Okay, all right,' Marty insisted, 'I'll prove it to you.' Marty then pulled out his wallet, and he showed Doc his driver's licence. 'Look at my driver's licence, expires 1987. Look at my birthday, for crying out loud. I haven't even been born yet! And, look at this picture, my brother, my sister, and me.' Marty then showed Doc a picture of him, Dave and Linda. Linda was wearing a class of '84 sweatshirt. The top of Dave's head was also missing, although Marty hadn't noticed. 'Look at the sweatshirt, Doc, class of 1984!'

Doc then looked at the picture, and he muttered, 'Pretty mediocre photographic fakery. They cut off your brother's hair.'

'I'm telling the truth, Doc,' pleaded Marty, as he was on the verge of tears. 'You gotta believe me.'

'So tell me, Future Boy,' said Doc, chuckling derisively, 'who's President of the United States in 1985?'

'Ronald Reagan,' Marty said, confidently, as he put his hand onto Doc's shoulder.

'Ronald Reagan, the actor?' Doc asked, incredulously. 'Then who's Vice President? Jerry Lewis?' Doc then grabbed some items and went out to his garage. Marty and Jennifer both followed him. 'I suppose Jane Wyman is the First Lady,' Doc continued, sarcastically.

'Whoa, Doc, wait,' pleaded Marty. Marty felt like crying. What if he never got Doc to believe him, and he was trapped in the past forever?

'And Jack Benny is Secretary of the Treasury,' Doc added, sarcastically.

'Look,' pleaded Marty, with desparation, 'you gotta listen to me.'

'I've had enough practical jokes for one evening,' insisted Doc. 'Good night, Future Boy!' Doc then closed the garage door beside him.

Marty then had an inspiration. He told Doc, 'No wait, Doc, the bruise - the bruise on your head. I know how that happened - you told me the whole story. You were standing on your toilet and you were hanging a clock, and you fell, and you hit your head on the sink - and that's when you came up with the idea for the flux capacitor, which is what makes time travel possible.'

Doc then opened the door, and he stared at Marty with amazement. He had no choice but to believe Marty.

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'I guess you are telling the truth after all. Why don't you show me where the time machine is? By the way, who are you? I think you told me before, but I didn't quite catch that.'

Marty swallowed. He figured it was okay to tell Doc their real names. 'I'm Marty McFly,' explained Marty, 'and this is my girlfriend, Jennifer Parker.'

oooooooooo

After about fifteen minutes, Marty and Jennifer had been able to show Doc where he had placed the time machine.

'Something's wrong with the starter, so I hid it,' explained Marty.

'It took us about a couple of hours to walk into town.' added Jennifer.

'After I fell off my toilet, I drew this,' explained Doc, as he showed Marty and Jennifer his drawing of the flux capacitor.

'Flux capacitor,' said Marty, giving Doc one more proof that he and Jennifer were time travellers. Marty then showed Doc the real flux capacitor from inside the DeLorean.

'It works! Ha, ha, ha, ha! It works!' Doc shrieked, obviously excited. 'I finally invent something that works!'

'Bet your ass it works,' mumbled Marty.

'Well, now we gotta sneak this back into my laboratory,' explained Doc. 'We've gotta get you home!'

oooooooooo

'Okay, Doc,' called out Marty, excitedly - as the three of them had returned to Doc's lab. 'This is it.'

The video began to play, and Doc on the video was saying, 'Never mind that. Never mind that now.'

'Why that's me!' gasped Doc. 'Look at me, I'm an old man!'

Doc on the video was saying, 'Good evening, I'm Dr. Emmett Brown. I'm standing here on the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26, 1985...'

'Thank God, I still got my hair,' remarked Doc. 'What on earth is that thing I'm wearing?'

'Well, that's a radiation suit,' responded Marty, as he began to fast forward the video.

'Radiation suit?' muttered Doc. 'Of course, 'cause of all of the fall out from the atomic wars. This is truly amazing, a portable television studio. No wonder your president has to be an actor - he's gotta look good on television.'

'Whoa, this is it,' exclaimed Marty. 'This is the part coming up, Doc.'

'No, no, no, this sucker's electrical,' Doc was saying in the video, 'but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity...'

'What did I just say?' Doc asked, stunned.

Marty rewound the tape, and the Doc on the video said, 'No, no, no, this sucker's electrical - but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity that I need.'

'1.21 gigawatts?' Doc cried out, in desparation. '1.21 gigawatts! Great Scott!'

'What the hell is a gigawatt?' cried out Marty.

'Yeah, what's going on, Doc?' asked Jennifer, stunned. 'I don't know what a gigawatt is, either. That's, like, a thousand watts, no?'

Doc ran over to his portraits, and he shouted, 'How could I have been so careless? 1.21 gigawatts! Tom, how am I gonna generate that kind of power? It can't be done! It can't!'

'Doc, look,' pleaded Marty, trying hard not to cry, 'all we need is a little plutonium!'

'I'm sure that in 1985, plutonium is available at every corner drug store,' Doc said, sarcastically, 'but in 1955, it's a little hard to come by. Marty, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you and Jennifer are stuck here.'

'Whoa, whoa, Doc! Stuck here?' cried out Marty. 'I can't be stuck here! I got a life in 1985!'

'Yeah, we have friends and family in 1985,' added Jennifer. 'They would miss us, if we were stuck here - and we would miss them, too. Heck, we'll be thirty years older by the time 1985 comes around.'

'Yeah, Doc,' agreed Marty, 'nobody would recognize us. Now to mention that we might run into our younger selves between 1968 and 1985.'

'Anyway, Doc,' pleaded Jennifer, 'you're our only hope. I guess this isn't a bad time period to visit, but I would hate to be stuck here. I'm not used to this era. We don't belong here.'

'We have no hard rock music in this era, after all,' added Marty.

'Hard rock music?' Doc asked, confused. 'I'm sorry, kids, but the only power source capable of generating 1.21 gigawatts of electricity is a bolt of lightning.'

Marty then realized something, as he asked, 'What did you say?'

'A bolt of lightning,' replied Doc. 'Unfortunately, you never know when or where it's ever gonna strike.'

Marty then searched for the flyer that the woman from the Hill Valley Preservation Society had given him, and he handed it to Doc, saying, 'We do, now.'

Doc then examined the flyer, as he was walking around. He then exclaimed, 'This is it. This is the answer. It says here that a bolt of lightning is gonna strike the clock tower precisely at 10:04 PM next Saturday night. If we could somehow harness this bolt of lightning, channel it into the flux capacitor, it just might work. Next Saturday night, we're sending you two back to the future.'

'Okay! All right!' exclaimed Marty. 'Saturday is good. Saturday's good. We could spend a week in 1955. We could hang out, you could show us around.'

'Yeah, I would like to see what life in 1955 is like,' added Jennifer. 'We just don't want to be such here. Maybe we could catch some old flicks or something.'

'Kids, that's completely out of the question,' insisted Doc. 'You must not leave this house. You must not see anybody or talk to anybody. Anything you do could have serious replications on future events. Do you understand?'

'Yeah, sure, okay,' mumbled Marty.

'Well, hey, look on the positive side,' Jennifer said, excitedly. 'Marty, we'll have this whole week to ourselves. We won't have to go to school - and, when we return to 1985, nobody will ever know about this little vacation that we took. This will remain our little secret. Won't that be exciting, Marty?'

'Well, now that you put it that way,' Marty said, smiling. He was about to lean over to kiss his girlfriend, when Doc jolted them back to reality.

'Kids,' asked Doc, 'have you interacted with anybody else today, besides me?'

'Um, yeah,' mumbled Marty, 'well, I might have sort of ran into my parents.'

'We also ran into a jerk named Biff Tannen,' added Jennifer.

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. Then, as he realised something, Doc said, 'Let me see that photograph again of your brother.' After Marty handed Doc the picture, Doc said, 'Just as I thought, this proves my theory, look at your brother.'

Marty noticed the her older brother, Dave's, head was vanishing. 'His head's gone,' breathed Marty. 'It's like it's been erased.'

'Erased from existence,' clarified Doc. 'Marty, we will have to do something to rectify this problem. Tomorrow, we shall go to school, and you show me what your parents look like, okay?'

'Yeah, I will, Doc,' Marty said, as he was a bit nervous.

'So, what about you, Jennifer?' asked Doc. 'You didn't run into your parents, too, did you?'

'Uh, no, I haven't,' replied Jennifer. 'Neither of my parents moved to Hill Valley until the '60s. Lorraine seems to really like me - which is a little ironic, considering that she didn't like me in 1985. Maybe I can try to convince Lorraine to ask George out - while Marty can take care of George. Between the two of us, this could be a cinch.'

'I hope so,' replied Marty, as he felt a bit uncertain. 'Lorraine seems like a nice enough person, but that's no guarantee that we could get her to fall in love with George. I might have to convince my dad to gain some courage, which could be a real chore. I mean, I've tried many times to convince him to stand up to Biff Tannen - but he always says that he's not very good at confrontations.'

'Please try not to fret, Marty,' Jennifer said, softly. 'We'll come up with something. Of that, I'm pretty sure.'

Marty smiled at his girlfriend, gratefully. He really had to admire her optimism. 


	5. Chapter 4

_November 7, 1955  
9:20 AM PST_

As Doc was walking up to the entrance of the school with Marty and Jennifer, the teens were amazed. The school lawn was clean, and the school building was free of gravity.

'Whoa,' commented Marty, 'they really cleaned this place up. Looks brand new.'

'Now, remember,' said Doc, 'according to my theory - you interfered with your parents' first meeting. They don't meet, they don't fall in love, they won't get married, and they won't have kids. That's why your older brother's disappeared from that photograph. Your sister will follow and unless you repair the damages, you will be next.'

'This sounds pretty heavy,' commented Marty.

'Weight has nothing to do with it,' Doc said, confused.

Marty and Jennifer looked at each other, and they rolled their eyes. After peaking into a few classrooms, Marty finally saw her mother.

'Hey Doc!' called out Marty. 'Doc, there she is - right there, second row.'

Doc glanced into the window, and he said, 'Oh yeah, I see the resemblence.'

'Holy shit!' gasped Marty, 'She's cheating.'

Doc had just taken a drink from the drinking fountain, then he turned to Marty, and asked, 'Well?'

'Shes, she's my mom,' stammered Marty, a bit dejected. Doc patted Marty's back, comfortingly. _Gee, talk about a big hypocrite_, thought Marty. _This is sure different from what she told us in 1985. She practically gave us the impression that she was a perfect little angel, as a kid._

Then, after awhile, the bell rang - andclass was out.

'I got an F anyway,' Marty heard Lorraine saying to her friends.

'Which one's your pop?' asked Doc.

'That's him,' said Marty, pointing to the boy who hack a 'Kick Me' sign pinned to his back - and some bullies were doing just that.

'Okay, okay, you guys,' George was saying. 'Oh, ha, ha, ha - very funny. Hey, you guys are being real mature.'

'Maybe you were adopted,' suggested Doc.

'Okay, real mature guys,' continued George. 'Okay, Biff, will you pick up my books?'

Then Mr. Strickland came by, and he called out, 'McFly!'

'That's Strickland,' gasped Marty. 'Jesus, didn't that guy ever have hair?'

'Shape up, man,' ordered Mr. Strickland. 'You're a slacker. You wanna be a slacker for the rest of your life?'

_Gee, how mean can one get?_ Marty thought, angrily. _Is his definition of a 'slacker' someone who mercilessly gets picked on? I can understand he calls _me_ a slacker, because I'm sometimes late for school. Why does my father get called a 'slacker', though?_

'No,' replied George.

'What did your mother ever see in that kid?' asked Doc.

Marty was taken aback by Doc's question. He figured that Doc, of all people, would be sympathic towards George. After all, there was one thing that George and Doc had in common. They were both misfits and misunderstood.

'I don't know, Doc,' mumbled Marty. 'I guess she felt sorry for him, cause her dad hit him with the car...' Then, realizing something, Marty continued, 'hit _me_ with the car.'

'That's a Florence Nightingale effect,' explains Doc. 'It happens in hospitals, when nurses fall in love with their patients. Go to it, kid.'

Marty then walked over to George, and he said, 'Hey George, buddy! Hey, I've been looking all over for you. You remember me, the guy who saved your life the other day?'

'Yeah,' mumbled George.

'Good,' replied Marty, as he helped George pick up his books, 'there's somebody I'd like you to meet.'

Then Marty had spotted Lorraine with her friends, who Jennifer had joined.

'Lorraine,' called out Marty.

'Huey!' Lorraine called back. 'How are you?'

'Hey, listen, Lorraine,' said Marlene, 'I'd like you to meet my good friend, George McFly.'

'Hi,' George said, shyly, 'it's really a pleasure to meet you.'

'How's your head?' Lorraine asked, reaching out to touch Marty's head.

'He's doing fine, Lorraine,' Jennifer said, rather sharply. 'Now why don't you go say hi to George? That would be the polite thing to do. Wouldn't it?'

'Oh, uh, hi, George,' Lorraine stammered, half-heartedly.

Just then, the bell rang. George immediately headed off to class.

'I'm sorry I have to go,' said Lorraine. 'I guess I'll see you guys later.'

Marty and Jennifer then walked back to Doc.

'Doc,' Marty said, in desparation, 'she didn't even look at him.'

'Yeah,' agreed Jennifer, 'she only half-heartedly said 'hi' to him.'

'This is more serious than I thought,' Doc said, sighing. 'Apparently. your mother is not at all interested in your father. At least he doesn't appear to be amorously infatuated with you.'

'Yeah,' Marty said, sighing, 'now that would be heavy.'

'There's that word again, heavy,' said Doc. 'Why are things so heavy in the future? Is there a problem with the Earth's gravitational pull?'

'What?' Marty asked, confused.

'The only way we're gonna get those two to successfully meet is if they're alone together,' explained Doc. 'So you've got to get your father and mother to interact at some sort of social...'

'What, well, you mean like a date?' asked Marty.

'Right,' replied Doc.

'What kind of date?' asked Marty. 'I don't know - what do kids do in the fifties?'

'Well, they're your parents,' insisted Doc, 'you must know them. What are their common interests? What do they like to do together?'

Marty thought for a moment, then he said, 'Nothing.'

Then Doc walked over to some lockers, and he saw a poster for the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance.

'Look, there's a rhythmic ceremonial ritual coming up,' gasped Doc.

'Of course, the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance!' exclaimed Marty. 'They're supposed to go to this, that's where they kiss for the first time.'

'All right, kid,' said Doc, 'you stick to your father like glue - and make sure that he takes her to the dance.' Then, turning to Jennifer, Doc continued, 'As for you, you stick to his mother - and she make sure that she accepts Georges offer.'

'I think we can do this, Doc,' Jennifer said, with confident. 'After all, it's like what you're saying. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. This will be no exception.'

'So this is what I tell you guys in the future?' Doc asked, 'Interesting!'

oooooooooo

Marty walked into the cafeteria, and he saw that George was sitting alone. He walked up to George, and sat down next to me. He saw Jennifer join Lorraine and her friends.

'George, buddy. remember that girl I introduced you to, Lorraine?' Marty then noticed that George was writing something, and asked, 'What are you writing?'

'Uh, stories,' replied George. 'Science fiction stories, about visitors coming down to Earth from another planet.'

'Get out of town!' gasped Marty. 'I didn't know you did anything creative! Ah, let me read some.'

'Oh, no, no, no,' protested George. 'I never, uh, I never let anybody read my stories.'

'Why not?' asked Marty. He didn't quite understand the point of writing stories, if you never planned to have anyone read them.

'Well, what if they didn't like them?' asked George. 'What if they told me I was no good? I guess that would be pretty hard for somebody to understand.'

Actually, Marty knew that feeling all too well. His father's comment had reminded him of what he said to Jennifer after the the auditions a few days ago - or thirty years in the future, depending on how one looked at it.

'Uh, no, not hard at all,' Msrty said, softly. 'So anyway, George - now. Lorraine, she really likes you. She told me to tell you that she wants you to ask her to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance.'

'Really?' George asked, a bit doubtfully.

'Oh, yeah,' said Marty, 'all you gotta do is go over there and ask her.'

'What, right here right now in the cafeteria?' George asked, mortified. 'What if she said no? I don't know if I could take that kind of rejection. Besides, I think she'd rather go with somebody else.'

'Who?' asked Marty, concerned. Marty was shocked by how much of his father had runned off on him after his rejection at the dance auditions.

'Biff,' George said quietly.

Marty then looked over at Lorraine - and he saw that Biff and his gang were by her table pestering her.

oooooooooo

Jennifer really enjoyed getting to meet Lorraine - along with her friends, Babs and Betty. They all seemed nice enough, even if they were the popular girls.

'So, Lorraine,' asked Betty, 'how did you meet Pat anyway?'

'My dad accidently hit Huey over with a car,' explained Lorraine. 'Pat and I had bonded a bit, while Huey was out. She told me that Biff had hatassed her at the cafe. I know you're not supposed to hate anyone - but I just cannot think of anything nice to say about Biff. In fact, I wouldn't even shed any tears for him, if he suddenly died. In fact, I would feel relieved if it turned out he died. I know it sounds like a terrible thing to say, but...'

'It's not a terrible thing to say at all,' Jennifer said, softly. 'Believe me, I have just as much disgust for that piece of trash as you do. I don't understand why gets his jollies off of harassing other people - who haven't even done anything to him.'

'So, anyway, Pat,' asked Babs, 'Where did you and Huey come from? You seem like a very interesting girl, with a lot of spunk.'

'We're visiting from San Fransico,' explained from Jennifer. 'Huey decided to come here to visit his uncle.'

'You mean Dr. Brown?' asked Betty. 'I remember having him in third grade. He always made classes interesting. It's a shame that some people are so quick to judge him.'

'Our family hadn't moved to Hill Valley, yet,' explained Lorraine. 'So how did you and Huey meet?'

'Oh, when were assigned to work on a class project together,' explained Jennifer.

'You mean, your teacher actually assigned boys and girls together?' asked Babs, shocked.

'Well, yeah,' mumbled Jennifer, 'our teachers don't believe in gender segregation. They believe that males and females can be casual friends.'

'Sometimes, I wish there was gender segregation in the cafeteria,' groaned Lorraine. 'Then, at least, I wouldn't put up with harassment from Biff and his gang.'

'Ugh, speak of the devil,' groaned Betty, as she saw Biff and his gang approaching the table.

Jennifer saw the gang arrive, too, and she groaned. Was Biff going to harass her again? Well, she wasn't scared. She had the perfect way of humiliating Biff in public. All she had to do was loudly call him a child molester. Surely, in the 1950s, child molesting was seen as something scandelous.

'C'mon, c'mon,' urged Biff, as he grabbed for Lorraine.

'Leave me alone,' Lorraine demanded, fiercely.

'You want it,' Biff taunted. 'You know you want it, and you know you want me to give it to you.'

'Shut your filthy mouth,' ordered Lorraine. 'I'm not that kind of girl!'

'Yeah, go away, you child molester!' shrieked Jennifer, causing everyone in the cafeteria to stare at Biff. Lorraine stared at Jennifer, amazed.

'All right, you little bitch!' snarled Biff, turning his attention to Jennifer. 'You want to play games with me, huh? Well, I could play that game, too...' Then Biff screamed, 'You filthy whore!'

Jennifer then saw Marty marching to their table, raging.

'All right, Biff!' Marty demanded, seething, as he pushed Biff. 'You leave Jennifer and Lorraine alone! You hear me?'

Suddenly Biff stodd up, his tall height threatening Marty.

'So what's it to you, butthead?' asked Biff. 'You know you've been looking for a...'

Biff was about to fight Marty, when he saw Strickland standing there, watching.

'... since you're new here, I'm gonna cut you a break. Today. So why don't you make like a tree, and get out of here.'

Biff then let go of Marty. Marty looked for George, but saw that he was gone.

'Jennifer, I'll see you tonight,' called out Marty, as he left to find George.

oooooooooo

'George!' called out Marty, as he found his father.

'Why do you keep following me around?' George asked, perturbed.

'Look, George,' insisted Marty. 'I'm telling you George, if you do not ask Lorraine to that dance, I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my life.'

'But I can't go to the dance,' argued George. 'I'll miss my favourite television program, Science Fiction Theater.'

'Yeah, but George,' insisted Marty. 'Lorraine wants to go with you. Give her a break.'

'Look, I'm just not ready to ask Lorraine out to the dance,' countered George, 'and not you, nor anybody else on this planet is gonna make me change my mind!'

George then stormed into the house, as Marty had an idea.

'Science Fiction Theater...' mumbled Marty. 


	6. Chapter 5

_November 8, 1955  
12:30 AM PST_

Marty and Jennifer had sneaked into George's bedroom. They were wearing radiation suits. Marty got a personal tape player out of his bag, and he put the headphones over George's ears. George stayed asleep. Marty got out a cassette marked 'Edward Van Halen', and he put it in the player. He pressed play, and a piece of loud music plays. Only George could hear it, however - and it woke him up. He saw Marty and Jennifer - and he gasped.

'Who are you?' George asked, frightened.

Marty played a bit more of the music again.

'Silence Earthling!' called out Marty. 'My name is Darth Vader. I'm an extra-terrestrial from the planet Vulcan.' Marty then did the Vulcan sign from Star Trek.

'Mom! Dad!' called out George, frightened.

'Silence!' ordered Marty, as he and Jennifer took out their hair dryers. 'Our heat rays will vapourize you if you do not obey me.'

'Okay! Okay! I surrender,' pleaded George.

'You, George McFly,' accused Marty, 'have created a rift in the space-time continuum.'

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' stammered George. 'I-I didn't mean it.'

'Sorry doesn't cut it, George,' Marty insisted. 'The supreme Klingon hereby commands you to take the female unit known as Baines, Lorraine to the place called Hill Valley High School, exactly 3 earth cycles from now. That's this Saturday night George.'

'You mean, you want me to take Lorraine to the dance?' George asked, stunned.

'Affirmative,' replied Marty.

'I-I don't know if I can do that,' stammered George. After Marty blasted more loud music in his ear, George said, 'Okay, okay, all right! I'll do it! I'll take Lorraine to the Dance. Just please...'

'Now close your eyes, and see me no more,' said Marty.

'Okay, affirmative,' replied George.

Marty then poured some chloroform into a cloth, and he used it to knock out George.

'How'd it go?' Doc asked, as Marty and Jennifer returned to the car.

'Great,' replied Marty, 'that chloroform really put him out. Hope I didn't over do it. I didn't want to resort to such drastic measures, but I can't bear to be erased from existence.'

'I can't bear to lose you, either, Marty,' Jennifer said, softly. 'Maybe we should dress up as Darth Vadar and Anakin Skywalker for Halloween. You would make a great Darth Vadar, Marty.'

'Oh, you think so, Jennifer?' Marty asked, coyly.

'I think so,' Jennifer said, softly. 'Well, I suppose we'd better go to bed, now. I hope our plan worked.'

'I hope so, too,' whispered Marty.

oooooooooo

That afternoon, as Marty was walking by the Texaco station, he saw George. Marty began to walk up to him.

'Huey! Huey! Huey!' called out George.

'Hey, George, buddy,' called out Marty. 'You weren't at school. What have you been doing all day?'

'I overslept,' explained George. 'Look, I need your help. I have to ask Lorraine out, but I don't know how to do it.'

'All right, okay,' said Marty. 'Listen, keep your pants on. She's over in the café. God, how do you do this?' Marty tried to unscrew the lid of his Pepsi bottle, but he couldn't. George took it, put it in a bottle opener and openeds it. The two then walked over to Lou's Cafe. 'What made you change your mind, George?'

'Last night,' explained George, 'Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker came down from planet Vulcan and they told me that if I didn't take Lorraine out, that they'd melt my brain.'

'Yeah, well,' said Marty, as he noticed people giving them odd looks, 'uh, let's keep this brain melting stuff to ourselves, okay?'

'Oh, yeah, yeah,' mumbled George.

'All right, okay,' replied Marty. Then, after the two had arrived at Lou's Cafe, he said, 'All right, there she is, George. Just go in there and invite her.'

'Okay,' replied George, 'but I don't know what to say.'

'Just say anything, George,' encouraged Marty. 'Say whatever's natural, the first thing that comes to your mind.'

'Nothing's coming to my mind,' said George.

'Jesus, George,' muttered Marty, 'it's a wonder I was ever born.'

'What? What?' asked George.

'Nothing, nothing, nothing,' mumbled Marty. 'Look, tell her destiny has brought you together. Tell her that she's the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. Girls like that stuff.' Marty then noticed George had a little pad, and he was writing in it. 'What, what are you doing, George?'

'I'm writing this down,' explained George. 'This is good stuff.'

'Yeah, okay,' mumbled Marty.

'Oh,' said George.

'Let's go,' urged Marty.

'Oh,' George repeated.

'Will you take care of that?' asked Marty.

'Right,' replied George.

oooooooooo

Jennifer was a little nervous, as she was sitting with Lorraine and her two friends. She had been trying to find a subtle way to suggest that Lorraine Baines should consider going with George McFly. It seemed that, aside from Lester Collins and Billy Stockhausen, George really didn't have that many friends in school. Even Babs and Betty seemed to show subtle scorn for George McFly, even if they didn't actively join in with teasing him.

'So, Lorraine, have you decided who you're going to the dance with?' asked Babs.

'Un, no,' replied Lorraine. 'I'm not sure who I should take. I am definitely _not_ going with Biff Tannen, though.'

'Hey, what about going out with George McFly?' suggested Jennifer. 'He's a pretty nice guy. He's wanting to take you to the dance. He's a little too shy to ask, though.'

'Pat,' said Betty, rolling his eyes. 'You keep bringing up George McFly. Why don't _you_ take him to the dance, if you have such a thing for him.'

'Because I'm already dating Huey Lewis,' Jennifer said, with some annoying. 'Besides, why do you despise him so much? It's not like he did anything to you.'

'Ugh, I don't despise George, okay?' countered Betty, rolling her eyes. 'I just don't think he acts the way a real man should.'

_What is your definition of a real man?_ Jennifer felt like asking. If there was one thing Jennifer hated, it was gender roles and expectations.

'Look, Pat,' Lorraine said, softly. 'I know you're trying to be helpful, but I just don't feel that attracted to George, okay? I mean, I feel bad that he gets picks on by Biff and his gang. I can empathize, because I myself am a target of Biff's harassment. However, I think a man should be strong - so he could stand up for himself, and protect the woman he loves. Don't you?'

'Yeah, I guess,' Jennifer said, sighing. She would have to figure out a good plan to get Lorraine to fall in love with George. Just, then, she saw George and Marty step into the building.

oooooooooo

George hesitently walked into the Cafe - and Marty entered behind him and gave him a little push to get him going. There were teenagers everywhere, and Roll With Me Henry by Etta James was playing on the jukebox.

George went over to the counter, and he said, 'Lou, gimme a milk. Chocolate.' Lou gave him one. George took a large sip, and walked over to Lorraine, who was in the corner seat with her friends and Jennifer. 'Lorraine, my density has popped me to you.'

'What?' asked Lorraine, confused.

'Oh, what I meant to say was...' George started to explain.

'Hey,' Lorraine said, with apparent recognition, 'don't I know you from somewhere?'

'Yes, yes, I'm George,' George explained. 'George McFly, and I'm your density. I mean, your destiny.'

Lorraine smiled, as though she was touched by George's word. She giggled a little. Suddenly, the music stopped, as Biff and his gang walked in.

'Hey, McFly!' called out Biff. 'I thought I told you never to come in here. Well it's gonna cost you. How much money have you got on you?'

'Well, Biff...' George started to say.

Biff started to walk towards George and Lorraine - but Marty, who was sitting on one of the stools next to the counter, tripped Biff up. Biff got up, and he angrily turned to Marty.

'All right, punk, now...' Biff started to say.

'Whoa, whoa, Biff! What's that?' asked Marty, as he pointed with his finger. Biff turned around, and Marty punched Biff. He then pushed past Biff's gang as he ras out of the Cafe, just as the music started up again. 


	7. Chapter 6

_November 8, 1955  
3:45 PM PST_

As Marty left the Cafe, he spotted two small boys on homemade scooters. They could be described as skateboards with crates on them acting as handlebars.

Marty ran up to them, and he shouted, 'Whoa! Whoa! Kid! Kid! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop.' Marty then lifted one of the boys off the scooters.

'Hey!' protested one of the boys.

'Look, I'll get it back to you, all right?' asked Marty, as he broke the handlebars off the scooter, leaving him with a skateboard. Marty then spotted Biff and his gang running out of the Cafe. Marty started to use his skateboard. People watching were amazed.

'Let's get him,' Martyy heard Biff call out, as he and his gang headed to their car. Biff and 3-D sat in the front, while Match and Skinhead in the back. Marty, meanwhile, has grabbed the back of a passing truck.

oooooooooo

'Wow, Pat!' called out Lorraine. 'You have such an amazing boyfriend. How does he do that?'

'What's that thing he's on?' asked Betty.

'It's a board with wheels!' said Babs.

'You are so lucky to be dating someone like him,' Lorraine said impressed.

Jennifer was filled up with mixed emotions. She did definitely take pride in her boyfriend's skateboarding - and car-surfing - talent. Unfortunately, though, this has distracted Lorraine from George. Jennifer would have to think of something.

oooooooooo

'Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!' Marty heard one of the gang members shouting.

Biff's car drove off, flattening part of the hedge as it caught up with Marty. It was now almost touching Marty. Marty looked ahead, and he saw a car door opening. Letting go of the truck, he swerved to avoid it.

'Argh!' screamed Marty, as he jumped over a hedge with the skateboard. 'Whoa!' shouted Biff, as he bumped into a man and woman exiting the Courthouse - which caused them all to fall over. Marty got up as he saw Biff's car following him. Marty grabbed the front of the car, and he was being pushed by it. Match and Skinhead were throwing stuff at him.

'I'm gonna ram him,' declared Biff, as he and his gang headed towards a manure truck - but only Marty saw that. He got off the skateboard. The car drove over it, but Marty ran through the car and he landed safely back on the skateboard. Biff and his gang were looking at him. They turn around and saw the truck.

'Shit!' shouted all of the gang members. Biff swerved, but still hit it - and both the car and the passengers were covered with manure. Several people from the Cafe ran over - including Jennifer, Lorraine and her friends, and Goldie Wilson.

'Hoo!' shouted Goldie.

Marty then took the skateboard back to the kid, and he said, 'Thanks a lot, kid.'

Jennifer then ran up to Marty and said, 'Come, let's go! We'll have to think of Plan B, I guess.'

oooooooooo

'Oh, my God! They found me! I don't know how. but they found me! Run for it, Marty and Jennifer!'

Marty heard, as he and Jennifer walked over Doc's lab.

'Oh, my God! They found me! I don't know how. but they found me! Run for it, Marty and Jennifer!'

'He must be watching to the video,' whispered Jennifer.

'Oh, shit!' groaned Marty. 'I didn't even think to film the Libyans' chase. Now I wish I had.'

'Oh, there you guys are,' exclaimed Doc, as Marty and Jennifer walked in. 'Fascinating device, this video unit.'

'Listen, Doc,' pleaded Marty. 'you know there's something I haven't told you about the night we made that tape.'

'Please, Marty, don't tell me,' insisted Doc. 'No man should know too much about their own destiny.'

'You don't understand,' Marty pleaded.

'I do understand,' insisted Marty. 'If I know too much about my own future, I could endanger my own existence - just as you endangered yours.'

'You're, you're right,' Marty said, reluctantly. He swallowed, to keep from crying.

'Let me show you two my plan for sending you home,' suggested Doc.

Doc and Marty walked over to a beautiful model of Courthouse Square. It was not painted, but Doc had obviously worked hard at it.

'Please excuse the crudity of this model,' said Doc. 'I didn't have time to build it to scale or to paint it.'

'It's good,' said Marty. _Gee, Doc, sometimes you're too hard on yourself._

Oh, thank you! Thank you!' gushed Doc, as he began to demonstrates on the model. 'Okay, now, we run some industrial strength electrical cable from the top of the clocktower down to spreading it over the street between two lamp posts. Meanwhile, we outfitted the vehicle with this big pole and hook which runs directly into the flux-capacitor. At the calculated moment, you start off from down the street driving toward the cable accelerating to 88 miles per hour. According to the flyer, at 10:04 PM, lightning will strike the clocktower - sending 1.21 gigawatts into the flux capacitor, sending you back to 1985. All right now, watch this.'

Doc then handed Marty a model car, and told him, 'You wind up the car and release it, I'll simulate the lightning.'

Marty then wound up the car, as Doc used a generator for the lightning. Both were ready and waiting.

'Ready! Set! Release!' called out Doc.

Marty let go of the car, as it drove down the street. Just before it hit the wires over the street, Doc simulated the lightning. The current went through the cables and hit the car. The car caught fire, as it drove past the Courthouse and fell off onto the floor. It hit a trash can, and caused it to burn. Jennifer began to laugh, while Marty scowled at her.

'Argh!' screamed Doc, as he put out the fire with an extinguisher.

'You install me with a lot of confidence, Doc,' Marty said, sarcastically.

'Don't worry,' Doc assured Marty. 'I'll take care of the lightning, you take care of your pop. By the way, what happened today, did he ask her out?'

'Uh, I think so,' replied Marty.

'What did she say?' asked Doc.

'Well, at first, it looked promising,' explained Jennifer. 'However, after Marty tripped Biff over, and chased Biff and his gang around town on a skateboard, Lorraine was distracted.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'It's harder than I thought. I guess we'll have to try another plan.'

Jennifer thought for a few minutes, then she had an inspiration. 'Marty, why don't we pretend to break up - and you take Lorraine to the dance?'

'You have got to be kidding, Jennifer!' Marty exclaimed.

'Wait, Marty!' insisted Jennifer. 'That's not all. Your mom told me that she thinks a man should be strong - so he could stand up for himself, and protect the woman he loves. What, my plan will give your dad a chance to prove his courage to your mom.'

'All right, then, shoot!' said Marty.

Jennifer then laid out the details of her plan to Marty.

oooooooooo

A few hours later, Marty showed up at Gearge's house, to explain his plan to him.

'I still don't understand,' George said, confused. 'How am I supposed to go to the dance with her, if she's already going to the dance with you?'

'Cause, George,' insisted Marty, 'she wants to go to the dance with you, she just doesn't know it yet. That's why we got to show her that you, George McFly, are a fighter. You're somebody who's gonna stand up for yourself, someone who's gonna protect her.'

'Yeah, but I never picked a fight in my entire life,' argued George.

'You're not gonna be picking a fight, Dad,' Marty insisted. Thn, covering, he said, 'Dad, Dad, Daddy-o. You're coming to a rescue, right? Okay, let's go over the plan again. 8:55, where are you gonna be?'

'I'm gonna be at the dance,' said George.

'Right, and where am I gonna be?' prodded Marty.

'You're gonna be in the car with her,' replied George.

'Right, okay, so right around 9:00 - she's gonna get very angry with me.'

'Why is she gonna get angry with you?' asked George, confused.

'Well, because George,' explained Marty, 'nice girls get angry when guys take advantage of them.'

'Ho, you mean you're gonna touch her on her...' George started to say, horrified.

'No, no, George! Look, it's just an act, right? Okay, so 9:00 you're strolling through the parking lot, you see us struggling in the car, you walk up, you open the door and you say...' When George didn't say anything, Marty urged, '... your line, George!'

'Oh, uh, hey you, get your damn hands off her,' said George. 'Do you really think I ought to swear?'

'Yes, definitely, God-dammit George, swear,' insisted Marty. 'Okay, so now, you come up, you punch me in the stomach, I'm out for the count, right? And you and Lorraine live happily ever after.'

'Oh, you make it sound so easy,' George groaned. 'I just, I wish I wasn't so scared.'

'George, there's nothing to be scared of,' Marty insisted. 'All it takes is a little self confidence. You know, if you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything.' 


	8. Chapter 7

_November 12, 1955  
12:30 AM PST_

Marty and Jennifer were sitting in the living room of Doc's mansion - as they were sipping on some hot chocolate, eating a Hershey's bar, and watching television. Marty was hardly paying attention to the television, though - as his mind was on Doc's impending death from the Libyans, as soon as Marty returned to 1985 - which would be at 10:04 PM of the following day. All week long, Marty had tried to warn Doc that he would get shot by terrorists, but Doc refused to listen.

'Hey, Marty, I'm going to go to bed, now,' said Doc, as he walked into the living room.

Marty decided to try one more time to warn his friend. 'Hey, Doc, please, there is something that I really need to tell you.'

'If it's about the future,' Doc said, sternly, 'then I don't want to hear it. No man should know too much about their own destiny. If I know too much about my own future, I could endanger my own existence - just as you endangered yours.'

Marty sighed. This had been the same thing that Doc had been telling him all week long. Doc could be so stubborn. Marty was blinking really hard, to keep from crying.

'Yeah, all right, I guess,' said Marty, sighing. He was getting real desperate. Doc had always told him that if you put your mind to it you could accomplish anything. However, Doc seemed to be just as passionate about not wanting to know about his future - as Marty was of warning his friend about it. Why won't you listen to me, Doc? Marty thought, in despair.

'Whatever you've got to tell me, I'll find out through the natural course of time,' Doc insisted. 'Now I'm heading off to bed. I'm tired.'

Marty then stood up to hug Doc, as he blinked back tears - while Doc hugged him back. Initially Doc was a little leary of hugs, as Doc wasn't used to them - but he quickly became accustomed to Marty's hugs. After Marty watched Doc head off to bed, he then sat down on the couch - staring at the TV, but not really watching.

'Hey, Marty,' Jennifer asked, softly, as he tenderly touched Marty's shoulder, 'are you okay?'

'No, no, I'm not all right,' Marty choked out, as he began to cry. 'Oh, Jennifer, what do I do? What do I do? He refuses to listen to me. It's like he doesn't even want to be saved. Oh, Jennifer, I can't stand to lose him.' Marty then threw his arms around Jennifer, and he sobbed on her shoulder.

Jennifer then began to rub Marty's back, as he tried to comfort his friend. 'Hey, Marty, have you ever thought of writing him a letter?'

'What if he doesn't read it?' Marty sobbed. 'What if he, he tears it up? He won't listen to me, Jennifer. I tried telling him all week, but he won't listen.'

'Oh, Marty, I'm so sorry,' Jennifer said, softly. 'Why don't you lie down on the couch, and try to relax? We'll think of something, Marty. I promise.'

Jennifer then gently laid Marty onto the couch, while Marty buried his face into the end cushion and wept brokenly. Jennifer gently put a blanket over Marty. She then turn off the TV and the lights, as she went to gently rest her hand on Marty's back. After about an hour, Marty finally cried himself to sleep. Jennifer gently wiped the tears away from Marty right cheek, then she leaned over to kiss it.

Jennifer then went to the kitchen to write Doc a letter. She wrote: 'Dear Dr. Brown, On the night that we go back in time, you will be shot by terrorists. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster. Your friends, Marty and Jennifer.' Jennifer then stuck the letter into an envelope, and she wrote 'Doc' on it. Jennifer then decided to head to bed herself.

oooooooooo

Later on, that evening, Marty and Jennifer were with Doc at the Courthouse Square, as Doc was connecting the cables for the experiment. He had the radio on.

'This Saturday night, mostly clear,' the radio announcer was saying, 'with some scattered clouds. Lows in the upper forties.'

'Are you sure about this storm?' Doc asked, doubtfully.

'Since when could the weatherman predict the weather,' responded Marty, 'let alone the future?'

'You know, kids,' Doc continued, 'I'm gonna be very sad to see you go. You've really made a difference in my life. You've given me something to shoot for. Just knowing, that I'm gonna be around to see 1985, that I'm gonna succeed in this. That I'm gonna have a chance to travel through time. It's going to be really hard waiting 30 years before I could talk to you about everything that's happened in the past few days. I'm really gonna miss you, Marty.'

Marty was blinking back tears, as he said, 'I'm really gonna miss you. Doc, about the future...'

'No!' Doc protested. 'Marty, we've already agreed that having information about the future could be extremely dangerous. Even if your intentions are good, they could backfire drastically. Whatever you've got to tell me, I'll find out through the natural course of time.'

Marty stared at Jennifer, helplessly, as he blinked back tears.

'Hey, Doc,' Jennifer put in, helpfully, 'don't you see how distressed my boyfriend is? Why are you being so stubborn?'

'I'm sorry, Jennifer,' Doc said, regretfully, 'but we cannot risk damaging the space-time continuum.'

Marty turned his head away, and began to weep silently.

'Hey, Marty, can you hand me the wire, please?' asked Doc.

Marty silently handed the wire to Doc, as he kept his head away. Concerned, Doc gently turned Marty's head towards him - and he could see that Marty was crying.

'Okay, Marty, I'm sorry,' Doc said, softly. 'Apparently, what happens to me in the future must be so terrible, if you're crying. Go ahead, tell me.'

Marty then flung his arms around Doc, and he sobbed. 'You're going to get shot, Doc - by terrorists. Shortly before I travel back in time - at around 1:30 in the morning. Oh, Doc, I don't want you to die! I don't want you to die! You've been my friend for so long, I can't stand to lose you.'

'I'm sorry, Marty,' Doc whispered, as he rubbed Marty's back. 'I didn't realize it was that serious.'

Just then, one of the cops stepped up to Doc, and he asked, 'Evening, Dr. Brown, what's with the wire?'

'Oh, just a little weather experiment,' Doc explained, as he gave a weeping Marty a gentle squeeze.

'What you got under here?' the cop asked, as he tried to peak under the cover.

'Oh no, don't touch that,' protested Doc, 'That's some new specialized weather sensing equipment.'

'You got a permit for that?' asked the cop.

'Of course I do! Just a second, see if I can find it here. Ah-ha,' said Doc, as he pulled out some money, and handed it to the cop.

'You aren't going to set anything on fire this time, are ya, Doc?' the cop asked, worriedly.

'Nah,' replied Doc, as the cop headed back to his car. Doc then turned back to Marty, and he asked, 'You feeling better, now, kid?'

'Yeah, I guess,' Marty said, sniffing a bit. He then wiped his face, and continued, 'This has been troubling me all week, you know?'

'Well then, kid,' said Doc, 'you better pick up your mom and get going.'

'Yeah, right,' replied Marty, a bit nervously.

'You look a little pale,' Doc said, concerned. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I don't know, Doc,' Marty said, blushing. 'I mean it's just this whole thing with my mother.'

'What? What? What?' Doc asked, confused. 'What? What?'

'I just don't know if I can go through with it,' Marty said, guietly, 'hitting on her.'

'Nobody said anything about hitting her,' protested Doc. 'You're just going to take a few liberties with her.'

'See that's what I mean,' insisted Doc. 'I can't belive I'm actually going to feel up my own mother. You know this is the kind of thing that could screw me up permanently. What if I go back to the future, and I end up bein... gay?'

'Why shouldn't you be happy?' Doc asked, confused.

_Oops!_ Marty thought, blushing. 'I gotta go pick up my mother,' Marty said, quietly. 'Listen, if things don't work out at the dance tonight and my parents don't get back together, when do you think I'll start to fade out?'

'Beats the shit out of me,' was all Doc said. 


	9. Chapter 8

_November 12, 1955  
8:30 PM PST_

Jennifer was in the gym of Hill Valley High School. She figured Marty wouldn't mind if she danced with some the other boys. She even danced with George for a song. Just, when Jennifer had to use the bathroom - she ran into none other than Biff Tannen.

'All right, you little bitch!' snarled Biff. 'You're going to get it, now! Nobody dares humiliate me in public, and gets away with it!'

'Aww, poo widdle Biffy!' Jennifer sneered. 'Can't take what you dish out, huh?'

'Hare dare you talk to me in that manner?' demanded Biff, as he reached out to punch Jennifer.

However, Biff was in for a surprise. He had underestimated Jennifer's fighting ability. Jennifer had taken martial arts, and she had taken advantage of her skills. She managed to beat up Biff, until Biff was unconscious. Many of the kids were staring at Jennifer, amazed. Many were obviously impressed that a girl was able to beat up a bully like Biff Tannen.

'You're a hero, Pat,' gushed a blonde girl.

Then, Babs walked up to Jennifer - and she gazed at Jennifer adoringly.

'I've never met a girl like you before, Pat,' Babs whispered. 'You were so amazing. You ought to be proud of yourself, you know?'

'Thanks, Babs,' whispered Jennifer, smiling.

'So where did you learn to fight like that, anyway?' asked Babs, smiling.

'Uh, from my father,' replied Jennifer. 'He felt it was important for me to learn to fight - in case a man had ever tried to take advantage of me, you know?'

'I can tell your father looks out after you,' Babs said, softly. 'Say, can I share a little secret with you? You're not the judgemental type, are now?'

'Uh, no,' replied Jennifer, 'I take a live and let live approach. I don't believe in judging anyone.'

'Okay, here goes, then,' Babs said, quietly. 'I have never been that much attracted to men. I mean, I don't dislike men or anything - and I have a few male friends. I just mean, I'm not attracted to men in a romantic kind of way. Do you get what I am saying - or do you think me strange?'

'Uh, no, I understand,' Jennifer said, softly.

'Okay, well, that's not all,' Babs said, blushing. 'I find myself being attracted to women, instead. My parents would be horrified, though - if they ever knew that. They say it's not natural to be attracted to people of your own sex.'

'So you mean you're a... a... a lesbian?' Jennifer asked, stunned.

'What's a lesbian?' asked Babs, confused.

'Well, simply put,' replied Jennifer, 'it's a woman who is romantically attracted to other women.'

'Oh, I see,' Babs said, blushing. 'Then, yeah, I guess I am.'

oooooooooo

Marty pulled to the high school with Lorraine in Doc's Packard. He then stopped the car.

'Do you mind if we park for a while?' Marty asked, nervously.

'That's a great idea,' gasped Lorraine. 'I'd love to park.'

Marty was stunned That wasn't at all what Marty expected to hear. It seemed that his mother back in 1985 had lied to him about many things.

'Huh?' Marty asked, confused.

'Well, Huey, I'm almost 18 years old,' explained Lorraine. 'It's not like I've never parked before.'

'What?' Marty asked, still stunned. One thing was certain. This night was a real eye-opener for Marty. He was starting to see that his mother was not all that she claimed to be in 1985.

'Huey, you seem so nervous,' Lorraine said, concerned. 'Is something wrong?'

'No, no,' stammered Marty, not very convincingly.

Lorraine then took a sip of alcohol from a bottle she had bought.

'Lorraine, Lorraine,' Marty gasped, concerned, 'what are you doing?'

Lorraine giggled a bit, and she said, 'I swiped it from the old lady's liquor cabinet.'

'Yeah, well, you shouldn't drink,' Marty insisted.

'Why not?' demanded Lorraine, somewhat perturbed.

'Because,' Marty said, quietly, 'you might regret it later in life.' _Please, Mom_, Marty thought, _I don't want you to be an alcoholic when I return to 1985._

'Marty, don't be such a square,' countered Lorraine. 'Everybody who's anybody drinks.'

Marty took a sip, but he spit it back out when he saw Lorraine lighting up a cigarette!

'Jesus,' gasped Marty, 'you smoke too?'

Lorraine took off her jacket to reveal her dress, and she said, 'Huey, you're beginning to sound just like my mother! When I have kids, I'm going to let them do anything they want. Anything at all.'

'I'd like to have that in writing,' muttered Marty.

'Huh?' asked Lorraine, confused by Marty's remark.

'Oh, uh, never mind,' stammered Marty.

oooooooooo

'We're gonna take a little break,' Marvin Berry told the audience, 'but we'll be back in a while so, don't nobody go nowhere.'

Jennifer decided to see how Marty was doing with Lorraine. She saw Biff and his gang locking George into the phone booth.

'Listen, I gotta get out,' George insisted. 'Listen, this isn't funny, guys! Listen! Mr. Strickland, those no good guys they just locked me in.'

'You see?' Mr Strickland asked. 'You see what happens to slackers, McFly?'

'Yes, yes, Mr. Strickland?' George replied. 'Mr. Strickland, you gotta let me outta here.'

Mr. Strickland just walked away, without bothering to let George out. Rage began to boil up inside of Jennifer. Mr. Strickland had just hit an all time low. Instead of going after the bullies who were harassing George, he went after George himself. It was the whole 'blame the victim' mentality that made Jennifer sick to her stomach. He was apparently one of those who believe that victims always got picked on because they somehow provoked the tormentors into doing so. It has apparently never crossed his mind that some people are just plain mean, and will torment people for no good reason at all. Jennifer had walked up to the phone booth, and fred George right away.

'Oh, thank you, Pat,' George said, relieved.

'Hey, no problem,' Jennifer repled, smiling. 'In a way, I think Strickland is even more of a bastard than Biff Tannen is. I mean, Strickland is a middle-aged man, and he should know better. Well, actually, Biff should, too - but Strickland even more so, since he's much older.'

'Right, right,' mumbled George. 'Look, I gotta go. Maybe we can talk later.'

Jennifer's concern then went towards Marty - and Lorraine, for that matter. What if Lorraine ended up hating her son, because he reminded her of the boy who took advantage of her - if she even ended up marrying George, that is.

oooooooooo

'Huey, why are you so nervous?' asked Lorraine, concerned.

'Lorraine, have you ever, uh,' stammered Marty, 'been in a situation where you know you had to act a certain way - but when you got there, you didn't know if you could go through with it?'

'Oh, you mean how you're supposed to act on a first date?' Lorraine asked, gently.

'Ah, well, sort of,' stammered Marty.

'I think I know exactly what you mean,' replied Lorraine.

'You do?' Marty asked, somewhat confused.

'You know what I do in those situations?' asked Lorraine.

'What?' Marty asked, nervously.

'I don't worry,' repled Lorraine. She then kissed Marty for awhile. She then stopped and turned to him.

'This is all wrong,' Lorraine said, with a sigh. 'I don't know what it is, but when I kiss you, it's like kissing...' Lorraine paused a bit. '... my brother. I guess that doesn't make any sense, does it?'

'No, it makes perfect sense,' Marty said, with relief.

Just then, footsteps were heard outside the car door.

'Someone's coming,' Lorraine whispered, panicked.

The car door opened. Marty, thinking it was George, turned around - and saw it was Biff with his gang! Biff pulled Marty out of the car.

'You cost 300 bucks damage to my car, you son of a bitch. And I'm gonna take it out of your ass,' Biff sneered. Then turning to his gang, Biff said, 'Hold him.'

'Let him go, Biff,' insisted Lorraine. 'You're drunk.'

'Well, lookie what we have here!' smirked Biff.

Lorraine covered up her dress a bit by backing into the car. Biff followed her, though.

'No, no, no,' Niff sneered. 'You're staying right here with me.'

'Stop it!' shouted Lorraine.

'C'mon!' urged Biff.

'Stop it!' repeated Lorraine.

'C'mon!' Biff repeated.

'Leave her alone, you bastard!' shouted Marty.

'You guys, take him in back,' Biff instructed his gang, 'and I'll be right there.'

The gang continued to watch Biff, though.

'Well, c'mon,' insisted Biff, 'this ain't no peep show!'

Biff closed the door, while his gang took Marty off. They then spotted a car.

'Let's put him in there,' suggested Skinhead.

'Yeah,' agreed 3-D.

'That's for messing up my hair,' continued Skinhead.

They put Marty in the trunk, and then they locked the door. One of the Starlighters, named Reginald, opened the car door and faced the gang.

'The hell you doing to my car?' demanded Reginald.

'Hey beat it, spook,' said 3-D. 'This don't concern you.'

The other Starlighters, including Marvin, got out of the car.

'Who are you calling spook, pecker-wood?' demanded Marvin.

'Hey, hey, listen, guys,' said Skinhead. 'Look, I don't wanna mess with no reefer addicts, okay?'

Three of the Starlighters then chased Biff's gang off. Marvin and Reginald turned to the car. Marty tapped the trunk of the car from inside.

'C'mon, open up,' called out Marty. 'Let me out of here!'

'Reginald, where're your keys?' asked Marvin.

'The keys are in the trunk,' replied Marty.

'Say that again?' Marvin asked, in disbelief.

'I said the keys are in here!' repeated Marty. 


	10. Chapter 9

_November 12, 1955  
9:05 PM PST_

Jennifer had followed George outside, as George headed over to the Doc's Packard.

George had opened the door, and he said, 'Hey you, get your damn hands off her!' Then realizing he was in the car, George said, 'Oh!'

'I think you got the wrong car, McFly,' Biff said, smirking.

'George,' pleaded Lorraine, 'help me, please!'

'Just turn around, McFly,' Biff ordered, 'and walk away.'

George, however, stayed where he is. Jennifer stayed ten feet behind hi, as she watched on.

'Are you deaf, McFly?' Biff taunted. 'Close the door and beat it.'

'No, Biff,' George insisted, 'you leave her alone.'

'All right, McFly,' sneered Biff, 'you're asking for it - and now you're gonna get it.'

Biff then got out of the car. George tried to punch him, but Biff grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing George to let out cries of pain. Jennifer looked on horrified. She was tempted to use her martial arts skill again, but she knew she had to let George be the one to punch Biff out.

'Biff, stop it,' pleaded Lorraine. 'Biff, you're breaking his arm. Biff, stop!'

oooooooooo

'Give me a hand, Reginald,' pleaded Marvin.

They did manage to get the door open - but, unfortunately, Marvin hurt himself.

'Ow, dammit, man,' groaned Marvin, 'I sliced my hand!'

'Whose are these?' asked Marty, as he held up a set of keys.

'Mine,' replied Reginald, as Marty gave the keys to him.

'Thanks, thanks a lot,' repled Marty, gratefully.

oooooooooo

'Stop it, stop it Biff!' Lorraine pleaded. 'You're gonna break his arm! Stop it!' Lorraine then jumped on Biff, and continued, 'Biff, leave him alone! Let him go! Let him go!'

Biff then pushed her off and laughed. George clenched his other hand into a fist as Biff continues to laugh. Then, when Biff was unaware, George hit him in the face. Biff fell down to the floor. George looked at his fist with a 'I can't believe it! I did it!' expression, and then he turned to Lorraine. Jennifer watched on, amazed.

'Are you okay?' George asked Lorraine.

He then helped Lorraine up, and they walked hand in hand to the gym. A crowd had then developed, which included Marty and Jennifer.

'Who is that guy?' asked one of the girls.

'That's George McFly,' replied a boy.

'That's George McFly?' the girl asked, in disbelief.

Marty looked at the photo. Linda was still disappearing, everything wasn't fixed yet! He ran back to The Starlighters.

oooooooooo

'Excuse me,' said Marty.

He saw that Marvin's hand was bandaged, and the rest of the group was making sure he was okay.

'Hey, guys,' insisted Marty, 'you gotta get back in there and finish the dance!'

'Hey, man,' protested Reginald, 'look at Marvin's hand. He can't play with his hands like that, and we can't play without him.'

'Yeah, well, look, Marvin,' insisted Marty. 'Marvin, you gotta play. See that's where they kiss for the first time on the dance floor. And if there's no music, they can't dance - and if they can't dance, they can't kiss - and if they can't kiss, they can't fall in love and I'm history.

'Hey, man,' protested Marvin, 'the dance is over. Unless you know someone else who could play the guitar.'

Fortunately, Marty could play the guitar. The Starlighters decided to give him a chance.

oooooooooo

Marty was on stage playing Marvin's guitar. Marvin looked at him, as if he was impressed with his guitar playing, and then he headed for the microphone.

'This is for all you lovers out there,' said Marvin. Then he began to sing, 'Earth Angel, Earth Angel, will you be mine?  
My darling, dear, love you all the time...'

The song continued as Marty looked at the photo. Linda was now gone.

Jennifer was dancing with Lester Collins, one of George's friends, as she watched George and Lorraine dance near them.

'George, aren't you gonna kiss me?' insisted Lorraine.

'I, I don't know,' replied George

Then Jennifer saw a tough-looking boy arrive. She recognized him as one of the guys who was kicking George earlier that week.

'Scram, McFly,' ordered the boy. 'I'm cutting in.'

The boy then pushed George aside, and he started to dance with Lorraine. George walked away. Suddenly, the guitar drastically quieted down. Jennifer was horrified, as she could guess what was happening to her boyfriend.

oooooooooo

'Hey, boy,' asked Reginald, 'are you all right?'

'I can't play,' Marty said, weakly

Marty felt himself starting to be erased! He looked at the photo, and he saw himself starting to vanish. Marty then looked at his hand, and he saw it was starting to vanish.

'George,' Marty called out, weakly.

George then gained a sudden courage to push Dixon aside, while he called out, 'Excuse me.'

Jennifer looked on, amazed, as George then pushed Dixon away from Lorraine - and they looked at each other. Then George and Lorraine kissed. Suddenly, Marty stood upright again. He was saved! He looked at the photo. First himself, then Linda, and finally Dave reappeared. The future was saved! Meanwhile, Marvin finished the song.

'The vision of your happiness,' sang Marvin, 'whoa, whoa, whoa!  
Earth Angel, Earth Angel, will you be mine?  
My darling dear, love you for all time.  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love, with you.'

The dancers then cheered.

'Yeah man, that was good,' Marvin said, impressed. 'Let's do another one!'

'Uh, well, I gotta go,' stammered Marty.

'C'mon man,' insisted Marvin, 'let's do something that really cooks.'

'Something that really cooks,' mumbled Marty. Marty thought - then he came up with the perfect piece. Marty turned to the dancers, and said, 'All right! All right, this is an oldie - but, uh, it's an oldie where I come from.' Marty then turned to the Starlighters, and he added, 'All right, guys! It's a blues riff in B, watch me for the changes - and uh, try and keep up, okay?'

Marty started to play the famous intro from the song. The dancers and the band seemed to like it, so Marty started to sing.

Marty began to sing, 'We're down in Louisiana, down in New Orleans,  
Way back up in the woods among the evergreens  
There stood an old cabin made of earth and wood  
There lived a country boy name of Johnny B Goode.  
He never ever learned to read or write so well,  
He could play a guitar just like he's ringing' a bell.  
Go, go, go Johnny go, go; go Johnny go, go, go;  
go Johnny go, go; Go Johnny go, go, go; Johnny B Goode...'

ooooooooooo

'Hey George,' called out a boy dancer, 'heard you laid out Biff, nice going!'

'George,' added the girl dancer, 'you ever think of running for class president?'

Marvin then headed to the edge of the stage, where there was a telephone. He dialed a number, as Jennifer watched.

'Chuck, Chuck,' called out Marvin, 'its' Marvin. Your cousin, Marvin Berry! You know that new sound you're looking for? Well, listen to this!' Marvin then held the phone to the music so Chuck could hear it. Marty then played a solo. He went a bit overboard - and by the time he finished playing some rock music, the dance was silent, looking at him. Strickland was covering his ears.

'I guess you guys aren't ready for that, yet,' Marty said, blushing, 'but your kids are gonna love it.' Marty then handed the guitar back to Marvin.

Marty was about to make his exit, but he then saw Lorraine. 'Lorraine!'

'Huey,' said Lorraine, 'that was very interesting music.'

'Uh, yeah,' replied Marty, a bit nervously.

'I hope you don't mind,' Lorraine said, 'but George asked if he could take me home.'

George then walked up to them.

'Great!' replied Marty. 'Good, good, Lorraine. I had a feeling about you two.'

'I have a feeling, too,' replied Lorraine.

'Listen, I gotta go,' said Marty, 'but I wanted to tell you that it's been... educational.'

'Huey, will we ever see you again?' asked Lorraine.

'I guarantee it,' replied Marty, somewhat cryptically.

'Well, Marty, I want to thank you for all your good advice,' George said, gratefully. 'I'll never forget it.'

'Right, George,' replied Marty. 'Well, good luck, you guys.' Marty then headed for the door, and then turned back to the couple and said, 'Oh, one other thing, if you guys ever have kids, and one of them, when he's eight years old, accidentally sets fire to the living room rug - go easy on him.'

'Okay,' replied George, with a bit of uncertainty.

Marty then left. Lorraine turned to George, and he said, 'Marty, such a nice name.'

'Well, I just wanted to say good bye to you guys, too,' Jennifer said, as she stopped by. 'I just wanted to let you guys know that Huey and I had talked things out, and we're back together again.'

'I'm happy to hear that,' Lorraine said, smiling. 'I have a feeling about you two, as well.'

oooooooooo

As Marty and Jennifer ran up to meet Doc, Doc said, 'You kids are late, do you have no concept of time?'

'Hey c'mon,' protested Marty, 'I had to change. You think I'm going back in that, that zoot suit? The old man really came through, it worked!'

'What?' Doc asked, stunned.

'He laid out Biff in one punch!' explained Marty. 'I never knew he had it in him! He never stood up to Biff in his life!'

Doc looked at the photograph - and he saw that Marty, Linda and Dave were all restored.

'Never?' Doc asked, a bit worriedly.

'No, why, what's the matter?' asked Marty.

Doc slipped the photo back in Marty's pocket, as he shook his head.

'All right, let's set your destination time,' Marty told the teens. 'This is the exact time you left. I'm gonna send you back at exactly the same time. It'll be like you never left. Now, I painted a white line on the street way over there, that's where you start from. I've calculated the distance and wind resistance retroactive from the moment the lightning strikes, at exactly...' Doc checked his watch, and continued, '... seven minutes and 22 seconds. When this alarm goes off you hit the gas.'

'Right,' replied Marty.

'Well, I guess that's everything,' said Doc.

'Thanks,' replied Marty. 'It was nice getting to meet this version of you.'

'Thank you,' repled Doc, and he and Marty embraced. 'In about 30 years.'

'You bet,' replied Marty, smiling, 'now that I finally got a chance to warn you of what happens.'

'Right,' added Jennifer, nodding. 'It was kinda nice, being able to spend a week in 1955 - but I'll be so happy to return to good old 1985.'

'Well, yeah, of course,' Marty said, smiling, 'because that's the time you belong in.'

Jennifer then embraced Doc, before the teens stepped into the DeLorean.

'Say, Marty,' suggested Jennifer, 'should we set the destination time back ten minutes. Just in case Doc forgets about the warning.'

'Oh, Jennifer, please don't suggest it,' Marty said, sighing, 'but maybe you're right. Just in case.' Marty then changed the destination time from 1:35 PM to 1:24 AM.

'Time circuits on, flux capacitor...' Marty paused a moment, thinking of a word, '... fluxing, engine running. All right!'

Unfortunately, the engine then stopped.

'No, no, no, no, no,' groaned Marty, 'c'mon, c'mon! C'mon, c'mon, here we go, this time. Please, please, c'mon!'

Marty then bumped the horn with his head. The car then started working! He drove off towards the Courthouse. Marty wiped some sweat off his face. The DeLorean soon hit 88 miles per hour and lets off blue flashes - it was about ready to travel through time. The clock turns to 10:04 PM, lightning struck it, and the lightning caused electricity to go down the cables, which Doc reconnected just in time, getting himself a slight electric shock as he does so. The lightning then entered the flux capacitor - finally sending Marty and Jennifer back to 1985. 


	11. Epilogue

_October 26, 1985  
1:24 AM PST_

Marty had accidently bumped into the Assemblies of Christ church upon their return to 1985. As they stopped by the Bank of America, Marty opened the doors, and he stepped out. He immediately saw Red, the homeless bum.

'Wow, ah, Red,' breathed Marty, 'you look great. Everything looks great.'

Marty then looked at the Bank of America clock, and he saw the time.

'1:24,' breathed Marty. 'We still got time.'

Marty then stepped back into the car, and he tried to start it. It didn't start, however.

'Oh, my, God,' moaned Marty. 'No, no, not again. C'mon, c'mon. Hey.'

Marty then saw the Libyans' van driving past.

'Libyans!' gasped Marty. 'C'mon, Jennifer, we have to make sure that the Doc is okay. I hope he remembered my warning.'

Marty then saw the Libyans' van turn and pass the Texaco station, before leaving the Square. Marty and Jennifer chased after them.

oooooooooo

As Marty and Jennifer ran into the mall, Marty noticed that the mall was now called now called Lone Pine Mall - perhaps because Marty knocked down one of the pines in 1955 - at 1:33. Marty watched on, stunned, as he saw Doc get shot and fall forward. Marty then watched his past self and past Jennifer. Marty and Jennifer crouched down so, so that their past selves couldn't see them.

'No! Bastards!' yelled out the slightly younger Marty.

The Libyans had spotted the younger version of Marty and Jennifer, and aim for them. The younger Marty turned away, thinking it was the end. However, the Libyan's gun became jammed, which gave the younger versions of Marty and Jennifer enough time to get into the DeLorean - with the camera - and close the door. He drove off.

'Go!' Marty heard one of the Libyans shout.

Marty watched his past self drive off in the DeLorean. He then watched the DeLorean leave 1985 and the Libyans crash into a photo booth. Once it was safe, he rolls down the embankment towards Doc, who was lying there.

'Doc, Doc!' Marty called up, as he ran up to flip Doc's body over. When Doc wasn't responding, Marty turned his head away and began to cry. 'Oh, no!' sobbed Marty. Jennifer had place a comforting arm around Marty's shoulder, as Marty wept brokenly.

Then after awhile. Jennifer saw Doc open his eyes, as he came to.

'Marty!' Jennifer whispered. 'He's alive!'

'Really?' asked Marty, as he choked back a sob. 'But ho-how?'

Doc ripped open his radiation suit, to reveal that he had a bullet proof vest on.

'I was so worried you might forget,' Marty said, as he wiped his eyes. 'That's why we came back a little early.

'Oh, believe me,' Doc said, smiling slightly, 'not a day went by when I didn't think about this incident. I guess I wasn't counting on being knocked unconscious, though.'

'Well, you did give me a big scare, Doc,' Marty said, slowly, 'but I guess it's not something you could help. Well, at any rate, it sure feels good to be back in the year 1985.'

'Yeah, except,' Jennifer said, quietly, 'this mall is now called Lone Pine Mall. It was called Twin Pines Mall, before we left.'

'I think it was because I knocked over one of Mr. Peabody's pines,' Marty said, a bit sheepishly. 'He was trying to shoot at us, and we were in a hurry to get out.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Marty. 'I wonder if anything else has changed. So, where did you park the DeLorean?'

'Oh, we left it at the Bank of America,' explained Marty. 'I think you need to fix the DeLorean a bit. I've been having lots of problems with the starter.'

'Well, I guess I'll look into that, then,' Doc said, sighing. 'I suppose we'd better get out of here.'

'Yeah, right, we should,' agreed Marty. 'Yeah, let's go.'

Doc and Jennifer then followed Marty to where he parked the DeLorean.

oooooooooo

'So, Doc,' Marty asked, 'was it tough waiting for 30 years before you could discuss any of this with us? I can imagine that you've had the tough end of the deal.'

'Wow! It was sure a bit cramped in here,' remarked Marty. 'I guess this thing was only designed to seat two people. So, Doc, you're going to the future, now?'

'Precisely!' replied Doc. 'This is the moment I've been waiting for.'

'About how far ahead are you going?' asked Marty.

'About 30 years,' replied Doc, 'it's a nice round number.'

'Look me up when you get there,' suggested Marty, 'guess I'll be about 47.'

'I will,' promised Doc.

'Take care,' said Marty.

'You too,' replied Doc.

'All right, good bye, Einie,' Said Marty. Then, with a little smile, he added, 'Oh, watch that re-entry, it's a little bumpy.'

'You bet,' replied Doc, smiling back.

Doc then reversed and he travelled down the street. The three sonic booms were heard - then Marty knew that Doc had gone into the future. Marty then climbed over his gate and he went back into his house.

oooooooooo

Marty was in bed sleeping. Suddenly, the radio alarm clock came on, playing Back In Time by Huey Lewis and The News.

'So take me away... I don't mind...' warbled Huey's voice, on the radio. 'But you better promise me... I'll be back in time... Gotta get back in time...'

'What a nightmare!' Marty whispered, as he was stretching.

As Marty was heading to the kitchen, he caught a glimpse that somehow something was different about the living room. Marty glanced at the living room again. All the furniture was different. It was newer and much better looking than the furniture that used to be there. Marty then walked into the kitchen, where his siblings were having breakfast. Dave was now wearing a suit, and Linda looked much more attractive than she had before.

'Oh, if Paul calls me - tell him I'm working at the boutique late tonight,' Linda was telling Dave.

With a note of irritation, Dave said, 'Linda, first of all, I'm not your answering service. Second of all, somebody named Greg or Craig called you just a little while ago.'

'Now which one was it, Greg or Craig?' Linda asked, with some frustration.

'I don't know, I can't keep up with all of your boyfriends,' groused Dave, obviously annoyed.

With a note of surprise, Marty exclaimed, 'What the hell is this?'

'Breakfast,' Linda replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

'What, did you sleep in your clothes again last night?' ribbed Dave.

'Yeah, yeah, what are you wearing, Dave?' Marty asked, rather defensively.

'Marty, I always wear a suit to the office,' Dave replied, giving Marty a strange look. 'You all right?'

'Yeah,' mumbled Marty.

Then Marty saw his parents enter. He glanced at his parents. Both of them were looking much better than before. George now had grey hair in a stylish hairstyle - while Lorraine, looked much thinner than before.

'I think we need a rematch,' Lorraine was saying.

'Oh, oh, a rematch?' asked George. 'Why, were you cheating?'

'No,' protested Lorraine.

'Hello,' called out George.

'Good morning,' added Lorraine.

'Mom, Dad!' gasped Marty, as he fell to the ground - then he got up a few seconds later.

'Marty, are you all right?' Lorraine asked, concerned.

'Did you hurt your head?' asked Dave.

'You guys look great!' exclaimed Marty. 'Mom, you look so thin!'

'Why, thank you, Marty,' replied Lorraine.

George playfully pinched Lorraine on her bottom.

'George!' Lorraine exclaimed, playfully. Then she turned to Marty and, before kissing him, said, 'Good morning, sleepyhead! Good morning, Dave, Linda!'

'Good morning, Mom,' Dave replied.

'Good morning, Mom,' Linda repeated. Then, turning to Marty, she added, 'Oh, Marty, I almost forgot, Jennifer Parker called.'

'Oh, I sure like her, Marty - she is such a sweet girl,' gushed Lorraine. 'Isn't tonight the night of the big date?'

Marty, still a little dazed, asked, 'What, what, ma?'

'Well, aren't you going up to the lake tonight?', Lorraine asked, confused. 'You've been planning it for two weeks.'

'Well, ma, we talked about this,' protested Marty. 'We're not gonna go to the lake - the car's wrecked.'

'Wrecked?' George asked, confused.

'Wrecked?' Dave exclaimed. 'When did this happen, and...'

'Quiet down - I'm sure the car is fine,' assured George.

'Why am I always the last one to know about these things?' groused Dave.

George then opened the door to the garage. Biff was there, wearing a track suit and waxing the McFly's car. There was also a truck with the words 'Biff's Auto Dealing' printed on it.

'See, there's Biff out there, waxing it right now,' remarked George. Then he turned to Biff, and added, 'Now, Biff, I wanna make sure that we get two coats of wax this time, not just one.'

'Just finishing up the second coat now,' Biff replied.

'Now, Biff, don't con me,' George insisted, firmly.

'I'm, I'm sorry, Mr. McFly,' stammered Biff. 'I mean, I was just starting on the second coat.'

George then closed the door and muttered, 'That Biff, what a character. Always trying to get away with something. Been on top of Biff ever since high school. Although, if it wasn't for him...'

George sat down, and Lorraine sat on her lap.

'... we never would have fallen in love,' finished Lorraine.

'That's right,' agreed George.

'Mr. McFly, Mr. McFly, this just arrived!' called out Biff, carrying a package. Then, seeing Marty, he added, 'Oh, hi, Marty!' Then to George, Biff said, 'I think it's your new book!'

After the box was open, everyone saw that it was a book entitled A Match Made In Space, and the author listed was George McFly. On the cover were two teens, who looked a bit like young George and Lorraine - and a spaceman who looked like Marty with his radiation suit on.

'Oh, honey, your first novel,' Lorraine gushed.

'Like I always told you, if you put your mind to it - you could accomplish anything,' replied George.

'Oh, oh, Marty, here's your keys,' stammered Biff, handing Marty a set of keys. 'You're all waxed up - ready for tonight.'

'Keys?' asked Marty, stunned. Marty could hardly believe it. Everyone in his family was much happier. Biff was not pushing Marty's father around, and his father had just published his first novel.

ooooooooo

Later on, Marty went out to admire his new truck. It was the 4x4 Toyota truck that he admired on the day before he went back in time. Marty stepped in, and he drove over to Jennifer's house. He then walked up to Jennifer's home, and rang the doorbell.

'Marty!' Jennifer gasped, as she opened the door.

'Jennifer!' called out Marty. 'so how is everything? Have you noticed any changes in your family?'

'Uh, no, I haven't,' replied Jennifer. 'Everything seems the same to me. What about you?'

'Oh, a lot has changed in my life,' replied Marty. 'My parents and siblings are more confident, now. Biff now works for our family, and he's actually respectful towards us. Although, he has tried to cheat my father out of putting a second coat of wax on the car. Heck, a lot of the furniture in our house is new.'

'Wow!' gasped Jennifer. 'It looks like your family has changed drastically. I guess it's because we ran into your parents when they were young. We never ran into mine.'

Marty and Jennifer were then about to kiss, when they heard three sonic booms. They looked up to see the DeLorean on the driveway. It had knocked over a few trash cans. Doc then got out, wearing futuristic clothing.

'Marty! Jennifer! You've gotta come back with me!' Doc called out, somewhat frantically.

'Where?' Marty and Jennifer asked, simultaneously.

'Back to the future,' Doc replied. 


End file.
